Déjà Vu
by Faye1990
Summary: Sophie's been invited to an old friend's wedding & meets an unexpected familiar face.
1. Chapter 1

**Déjà Vu**

 **Part 1:**

 **TOGETHER WITH THEIR FAMILIES**

 **CHRISTINE ALEXIS WEST**

 **AND**

 **RYAN CONNOR**

 **REQUEST THE PLEASURE OF YOUR COMPANY**

 **AT THE CELEBRATION OF THEIR MARRIAGE**

 **SATURDAY, THE SEVENTEENTH OF SEPTEMBER**

 **TWO THOUSAND AND SIXTEEN**

 **AT HALF PAST ELEVEN IN THE MORNING**

 **SAMLESBURY HALL**

 **PRESTON NEW ROAD**

 **SAMLESBURY, PRESTON**

 **DINNER AND DANCING TO FOLLOW**

She looked up from the invitation in her hand and turned her attention to look out of the car window to endless amounts of green fields. She sighed, cursing herself for what felt like the fiftieth time that morning. She hated weddings, they always made her feel some sort of inadequacy, like she couldn't be part of the elite, the ones brave enough to pledge their lives to another - she tried once and God knows that was a disaster. She tilted her head to one side, _never come that close since though have you?_

She turned her head to look at the empty seat beside her, it was bad enough she'd talked herself into coming today but to face it alone, well she always was glutton for punishment. Of course she'd asked people to come with her but hadn't had much success, her mum being busy with her campaign and her dad not being able to get a sitter for Jack. _Could've asked Kate.. No, stupid idea, surely that might seem like a date?_ They'd only just become friends again so she didn't want to push it. _Tim? Oh God no, that would be like asking Rosie to recite that alphabet backwards, wasteful and somewhat humiliating, much like getting her to do it normally._ She lifted the corner of her mouth making a side smirk at that. No, asking Tim wasn't an option, sure he was loveable in his own way, kind of, but he would've just taken advantage of the free bar, inevitably fallen into the cake or something similar humiliating Sophie in the process and creating some sort of Montague/Capulet family feud between the Connor's and Webster's. No, no, going it alone was clearly her only option, well the safest anyway.

"Excuse me, is it far now?" she enquired to the cab driver, resting her hand on the shoulder of the passenger seat in front of her.

The cabbie glanced at her in the rear view mirror responding, "Not long love, just round this corner and we'll be turning into the hotel".

She smiled weakly sitting back in her seat sighing once again. _Rosie?_ Why hadn't she thought to ask Rosie? _She always knows how to make a party fun, plus it would've been nice to see her,_ Sophie hadn't seen that much of her sister since she'd moved to London for work. She shook her head to herself opening up her clutch bag; _of course you couldn't invite Rosie,_ she thought popping the wedding invitation into her bag, _she never was Ryan's biggest fan._ She closed her bag resting it on her lap, her arms crossed over it. _Wait,_ Sophie clenched her teeth staring daggers at the seats headrest in front of her; _Rosie wasn't a fan of Ryan?! Neither am I! What am I doing?!_ She rolled her eyes flinging her head back, _for Christ sake, this is ridiculous._ She was on her way to a wedding alone, in the middle of nowhere, where she wasn't really going to know anyone and the one person she did she couldn't really stand. It never occurred to her before because they'd barely spoken in recent years and it was a compliment getting a wedding invite from someone who wasn't really part of your life anymore, especially to the whole day, _short of friends knowing him,_ she held back a sly smile. Sure, they'd Skype every now and then when the mood took them, or occasionally like each other's Instagram posts, but she wouldn't really count it as a friendship. Not since school anyways and even then they only really spoke because they fancied the same girl.

Sophie stared at the ceiling of the car, her head still resting back from where she had flung It in dramatic fashion earlier, _I did save his life once, maybe he thinks he owes me._

 _Oh crap._

 ** _Because they fancied the same girl.._**

Sophie slowly moved her head back down to its normal position so she was facing forward.

 _Sian.._


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2:**

She stood in front of the hotel wardrobe staring at the white dress peeking out from the inside of the black garment holder on its hanger. She took a sip of tea from the cup in her hand before finding a home for it on the window seal, her eyes falling back onto the dress. She stepped forward clasping the zip between her thumb and forefinger slowly dragging it to the bottom of the dresses container. Reaching up she took the hanger in one hand and effectively stripped the dress of its protector, discarding it to one side before hanging the gown back onto the front of the wardrobe. She tilted her head smiling warmly to herself as she took in every detail; the white colouring, the subtle shimmer of the diamantes around the waistline. _How can one piece of clothing be such a source of hope?_ She wouldn't have picked this particular dress for herself mind, but it was lovely all the same, then again weddings always made her soppy, she could be looking at a bin bag right now and she'd still be going all gooey-eyed over it if she knew someone was going to wear it down the aisle!

"You better not be getting your dirty mitts all over my wedding dress Powers!"

Sian rolled her eyes turning to face her friend who was sat in the corner of the room getting her nails done. "Of course not" Sian defended picking her cup back up from the window, "just getting it ready for you!"

The bride shook her head tutting, "I knew you wouldn't be able to resist, you're the same at every bleeding wedding, you just can't wait to see the dress!"

"Everyone's like that at a wedding, anticipating the big reveal! When you walk down that aisle all eyes are on you, you know" Sian reasoned.

"Right, well thank you for letting me in on that Sian, I feel much better prepared now" she sighed exasperated. "Now get over here and let Martha sort your hair out" she ordered smiling at the hairdresser that stood beside the hotel room dresser, "before the other two get here".

"Alright, there's no need to be sarcy, I'll try my best to remain miserable for the rest of the day". _Mardy mare._ Sian took a swig of her tea making her way across the room, "the rest of your bridal party better get a move on anyway, we've only got forty-five minutes to go and we've got pictures to fit in yet".

"Well that's your job to sort them out Sian, otherwise what's the point in having a Maid of Honour?!"

Sian's eyes widened "blimey! Can I get anything else wrong today?!"

"I bloody hope not!" Christine moaned as Sian put her phone to her ear mumbling under her breath. "I'm meant to be relaxing right now, I'm not meant to be stressed" she whispered leaning closer to the nail technician sat opposite, "I don't ask for much Donna, but I do ask for a little order" she said sternly. The nail technician nodded awkwardly before bowing her head to distract herself with work.

"They're on their way" Sian said putting her phone to the side.

"Thank you. That wasn't too much to ask, was it?"

Sian responded with a sarcastic smile as the stylist stood behind her began curling her hair. _Bloody Bridezilla. Roll on midnight when this day is over._ "So you nervous then?"

"Not really, no. I thought I would be but" she shrugged, "guess I just know I got it right?"

Sian raised her eyebrows "I think I'd be a little more cautious if I were marrying a Connor.. I was terrified on my wedding day".

"Yeah and look how that turned out!" Christine giggled.

Sian scowled at her friend, crossing her arms over her chest in mock strop.

"Oh Sian, I'm only messing" the bride reasoned blowing evenly on her nails to dry them quicker, "besides, if you'd have got married you never would've gone to London for uni, you never would've met me, you never would've introduced me to Ryan and we wouldn't be sat here right now".

"So my wedding day had to end in disaster for you to get your perfect one?" Sian questioned, "you should've said something five years ago, I'd have skipped out that church instead of fleeing in tears had I have known". Christine rolled her eyes at Sian's sarcasm as she continued on her tangent, "phew, that is a relief. There's me thinking that something was wrong with me".

"Well there is, but that's not the point I was trying to make -"

Sian's jaw dropped and the gasp that escaped her lips stopped her friend in her tracks, "cheeky mare!"

Christine giggled, "I'm just saying, it was meant to be. Everything's worked out for the best".

"Oh yeah, says the one who is actually getting married today".

"Your time will come".

Sian huffed in her seat slouching back, she wasn't desperate to settle down but this was the age where all her mates seemed to either be getting engaged or having babies. "Always the bloody bridesmaid, never the frigging bride", Christine opened her mouth to respond but was stopped by Sian's hand mid-air, "your jokes are not needed right now. I am currently in the middle of my 'I am going to die alone' meltdown on my best friends wedding day and I would appreciate a little sensitivity". She moved her hand to fan her face mock crying, "I just need a minute".

Christine couldn't help but laugh at her friend and soon enough Sian was joining in. A knock on the hotel room door distracted them for a moment before Christine's other two bridesmaids came bouncing in. "We're here! And we brought Prosecco!" they cheered causing Sian and Christine to smile back at them.

"Just in time girls, Sian's having a breakdown".

"Oh Sian, not today" one of the girls moaned as she popped open the wine.

Sian scoffed in return, "anyone would think I went on like this all the time the way you lot are talking".

"You do" all three girls said in unison sharing knowing smiles as Sian pulled a face mocking them silently.

"Oh we're only teasing you.. But you do tend to get like this at weddings" Christine's sister Abbie stated handing her a glass of Prosecco, "remember mine?"

Sian took the glass from her, "well.." she grimaced at the thought shuffling uncomfortably in her seat.

"And you only came to the reception!"

"It's not just weddings though" the third girl chimed in, "remember my Alfie's Christening? It was the 'I'll never have babies' rant that day".

"Anyway" Christine intervened, "we're getting a little off topic here. Don't worry, you'll find someone, it's not like you don't have plenty of offers".

"Mm.." Sian murmured sipping at her drink.

"I mean what happened to that Chloe? She was a lovely girl".

"Too clingy"

"Ruby?"

"Too short"

"Stuart?"

"Too male"

All three girls shook their heads sighing. "You're not really helping your case there Sian" Abbie pointed out.

"I know, I know. I've just gotta find someone to live up to my expectations.." Sian reasoned.

"And what are they?"

Sian's eyes locked with her friends, "..I have absolutely no idea.." she whimpered throwing her head to the palm of her hand as the other girls watched on amused.


	3. Chapter 3

Glad to see people still like to read Sophie & Sian fics. Thank you so much for the reviews, I really appreciate them :) Enjoy!

 **Part 3:**

 _32, 33, 34.. Oh crap._ She'd lost count again. Sophie had been sat in the hotel lobby for the last twenty minutes, to keep herself amused she'd been counting the candelabra's that were on the grand chandelier above her. She had twisted her body leaning forward so she could get a better look but her neck was beginning to ache.

"Sophie?"

She shot her head round to see who was calling her name a little too fast, _ow!_ She winced rubbing the back of her neck and looked over, "Maria? What you doing here?"

Maria stepped down from the last step of the hotel staircase before approaching Sophie, "I could ask you the same thing. I didn't know you were coming, I could've given you a lift".

"Oh don't worry, the train was.. fun?" she smiled weakly rising to her feet. "I didn't know you were still in touch with Ryan".

"Well I'm not really, but he was close to Liam so I think he felt obliged to invite me. And I guess I felt too obliged to say no?" she smiled. "love a good wedding anyway".

"Mm.."

"So you staying here?"

"Me?" Sophie glanced at her surroundings, "no, it's ever so slightly out of my price range".

Maria laughed, "me an all. I'm at that little B&B down the road".

Sophie pointed "snap".

"Oh great, we can share a cab later, and I'll take you back home tomorrow if you like, save you lugging your bags on and off platforms?" she offered.

"You sure? I don't mind getting the train back" Sophie said hesitantly.

"No honestly, it's not like I'd be going out of my way. You're doing me a favour just by being here, I don't know anyone else apart from Carla's lot".

"More than I know".

"Well consider yourself dateless no more" Maria smiled, before it faltered slightly, "but not like that.. I've had enough drama with Caz lately".

Sophie rolled her eyes, "it's fine Maria, I'll try and resist the temptation to pounce." The girls giggled.

"Come on, let's go get a good seat. Don't wanna miss all the action" Maria said turning away from Sophie.

"I was just gonna grab a seat at the back".

Maria turned to Sophie once again, "I don't think so, we've travelled all this way, we could at least get a good view. Don't worry, I'll play the widow card".

"Maria!"

"Oh what? I've gotta get some perks" Maria smiled. "Come on".

The girls started making their way towards one of the event rooms, "where's little Liam?" Sophie asked.

"No kids allowed. Have you ever heard something so stupid? He's Ryan's cousin for God's sake" she moaned looking round, "then again, you get married somewhere like this, all prim and proper, the last thing you want is screaming kids about".

They stopped as they entered the room where the ceremony would be taking place, both taking in their surroundings. _Bloody hell._ The size of the place, it was more like a hall than a room, definitely at least four times the size of the Rovers easily and the ceilings were so high. _How they clean those chandeliers I'll never know._ The girls feet were met with a white carpet that travelled all the way to the other end of the room splitting it into two halves, each side being laid out with what seemed like endless amounts of white chairs, round the back of each was tied a dark purple bow.

"Well, it's good to know they didn't scrimp on the wedding".

"When the hell did Ryan come into money?" Sophie questioned.

"Don't be silly Soph, I think this is all from the bank of Daddy on the bride's side" Maria suggested entering the room fully and making her way down the aisle, Sophie following closely behind. "At least we're not the first to arrive" she pointed out nodding her head towards a couple of people sat over on the bride's side of the room. They were about seven rows away from the front now, "this'll do".

"No, really Maria, I should sit at the back" Sophie said.

"Don't be daft, come on" Maria waved her hand scuttling further into the row of seats.

"Well I'll at least sit here at the end" Sophie replied causing Maria to narrow her eyes. "In case I need to make a quick escape," she whispered.

Maria shook her head in confusion, "..what? Why?"

Sophie shrugged, "just in case".

"Okay.." Maria hesitated shuffling onto the seat next to where Sophie was stood.

Sophie was about to sit down when she heard a familiar voice, "Sophie! Maria!"

Both women turned their heads to look behind them and when they both saw that face they smiled, even Sophie.

"Ryan!" Maria exclaimed getting up and squeezing passed Sophie to get to Ryan who was now stood in the aisle next to their row. She embraced him in a hug and he laughed wrapping his arms around her. "You got big!"

"I get that a lot" he said smirking.

Sophie turned her head away from them sighing as she couldn't help but roll her eyes. _He hasn't changed then._

"Soph"

She turned her head back to them quickly plastering on her best fake smile, "Ryan! Congratulations!"

He smiled as Maria released him from her arms and he shoved his hands into his pockets. "Will I do?" he asked glancing down at himself.

Sophie looked him up and down, she had to admit he scrubbed up quite well, especially since he didn't look like a lego head anymore. "Very smart".

He held his arms out, "no hug for your old mate?"

She hesitated slightly, _it is his wedding day._ She left the row of chairs stepping into the aisle and reluctantly hugged Ryan.

"I'm so glad you could come" Ryan shared, "both of you".

Maria and Sophie smiled, before she pulled back from him straightening her dress down. "I was quite surprised to get an invite to be honest" said Sophie earnestly.

"Don't be silly Sophie, we go way back. Form 7C, good memories eh?" he joked giving her a cheesy grin.

Sophie raised her eyebrows "yeah I suppose.. Anyone else from school coming?"

"On my side?" he asked glancing away to the side. He puffed out his cheeks blowing out a breath as he shook his head slightly "don't think so".

"Ryan? Ryan!" they all turned their heads to see Michelle by the door waving for Ryan to come over.

"Gotta run, see you two after the ceremony" he smiled one last time before walking away. As he did Michelle offered Maria and Sophie a wave before going back out to the lobby. More and more people were starting to enter the room now filling the seats rather quickly.

"Was that me or did he not sound too sure about who he'd invited?" Sophie pondered out loud.

Maria tutted passing Sophie as she went back to her seat. "Who are you so worried about bumping into?" she questioned as she sat down.

"No one" Sophie took the seat next to her. "Just wondered if I might know anyone else coming" she muttered glancing around as more guests entered the hall.

"Sounds to me like you're hoping, not wondering" Maria concluded missing the side look Sophie had given her. "I'm not that bad company am I?"

"No! Course not. I'm just being nosy that's all".

Michelle stood in front of her son, eyebrows raised; arms crossed giving him a stern look "Ryan".

"Oh mum, chill will you? It's not a big deal" he reasoned shoving his hands into his trouser pockets.

"You might not think so love, but do you not think Sophie deserves a bit of warning?"

"It'll be fine".

"Ry, we're nearly ready mate" said Steve walking over towards his wife and stepson.

Ryan nodded as Michelle stepped towards him, reaching up and straightening his tie, "I know you've got bigger things to think of today -"

"Understatement mum" Ryan interrupted watching the last of the guests trail into the hall.

"Alright" she put her hands up in defence before letting them fall to her side in defeat. "At least tell me that Sian is aware of the situation". Ryan looked away scratching the back of his neck. "Ryan!"

"Oh mum!" he groaned stepping away.

"What's the problem?" Steve asked resting his hand on his wife's back.

"Nothing. I just feel like I've gone back in time to when Ryan was a teenager".

Her husband screwed his face up, "..I don't understand".

Michelle sighed "I just never thought I'd have to put up with Ryan sticking himself between Sophie and Sian ever again".

"What?"

Michelle nodded to Sian who had just descended the hotel staircase with the other bridesmaids; Steve followed her eye line before looking back at Michelle. She looked up at him stepping to the side so his eyes fell onto the guests in the hall. He soon noticed Sophie.

"Ah"

"Yes ah" Michelle sighed giving Steve a defeated look. "Let's just hope the girls are more mature than my son, otherwise we might not even make it to the vows!" she said exasperated storming off into the hall to take her seat. Steve soon followed.

"Ooh" Maria sat up straight in her seat as she watched Michelle and Steve storm down the aisle "they've had a row".

"I never knew you were such gossip Maria" Sophie stated surprised.

"I work in a salon, I thrive off gossip Soph. It's the only thing that gets me through working with the Platts!"

Sophie giggled at Maria shaking her head. She soon got distracted as Ryan and his best man made their way down the aisle to the front of the room. He shook the registrar's hand before turning round to speak with his friend. Sophie took one last quick look around the room, _can't see any sexy blondes with killer smiles._ She breathed a sigh of relief, at least now she could relax.

"If everyone would please be upstanding for the bridal party" the registrar announced at the front of the alter.

Everyone took to their feet turning to their sides to face the back of the room so they could steal the first glimpse of the bride. Ryan straightened his suit, brushing it down as the string quartet in the corner of the room began to play at the front of the hall. Maria and Sophie took notice of that and turned to one another making a snooty face before sharing a quiet laugh.

The first bridesmaid, Steph, came round the corner and entered the room. The bridal party had been stood at the side of the doors so that no one could see their dresses before the right moment. Abbie, Christine's sister, shortly followed her. Both wearing dark purple floor-length dresses, plum if you like, carrying a bouquet of white roses and their hair tied back into ringlets.

Sian peeked round the side of the door watching the two girls in front, she turned round to face Christine and her dad "good luck Bessie!" she beamed, smiling from ear to ear.

Christine giggled linking her arm to her dads as she watched Sian turn the corner to enter the next room.

The first bridesmaid was just passing Sophie and Maria as they ooed and ahhed at the dresses. "Lovely hair" Maria said getting her tissues from her bag.

Sophie eyed her, "you're not starting already are ya?"

"Just preparing" Maria defended before they turned back to watch the bridal party, the second bridesmaid having just passed them joining the other at the front standing opposite the groomsmen.

"Oh fuck!" an older lady stood in the row behind Maria and Sophie turned to look at the young brunette with disdain. Sophie swallowed down the lump in her throat whispering "sorry" as the lady shook her head turning back to face the aisle.

Maria clocked Sian halfway down the aisle "Ohhh.. Quick escape.. I get it now".

Sophie was suddenly feeling rather sick, she turned to Maria "I've got to go" she exclaimed quietly.

"Don't be stupid! You can't run down the aisle just as the bride's walking up it, you'll make a scene!" she said physically having to turn Sophie back round. "Just shut up and smile".

"What?"

Maria gritted her teeth in a wide smile "smile".

Even though it didn't sound like the most convincing solution Sophie did as she was told, looking rather nauseous as she watched her ex floating down the aisle. _God, she looks beautiful. I always loved it when she curled her hair. Oh shut up Sophie! What are you saying?! She's gonna freak. She's gonna go potty!_

Sian was still beaming as she walked down the aisle smiling at the guests as she passed them, she turned her head to glance at the grooms side. She had to do a double take when she thought her eyes had landed on a familiar brunette. _What the fuck?_

At the front of the hall, as soon as Sian's eyes fell on her ex girlfriend Michelle had grabbed Steve's arm, her eyes full of panic. "Doing well" Maria assured Sophie quietly from behind.

Sian's steps had slowed as she got further up the aisle inevitably getting closer to Sophie. _What the actual fuck?!_ She stopped in her tracks staring at her ex-girlfriend incredulously, dropping her hand so her bouquet fell to her side. _Why is she smiling like some sort of Cheshire cat?!_

Sophie raised her eyebrows making her look even sicklier, _oh God, the smile isn't working. Why has she stopped walking?! She looks like she's seen a ghost._

Michelle turned to face Ryan, giving him a knowing look from where she was stood in the front row. He shook his head at her, making a face as if to say "don't worry". He turned to Abbie clearing his throat and leant forward whispering from across the way "could you.." he gestured his head over to Sian.

Abbie took the hint passing her bouquet to Steph before lifting her dress slightly walking back up the aisle to collect her friend. "Sian love" she glanced to where Sian was staring at Sophie before taking her arm "this way".

Sian couldn't tear her eyes from her ex as her friend gently tugged her away, she swallowed hard finally moving her stare from the girl she hadn't seen in years, "I can manage". Abbie nodded going back up to the front as Sian took a deep breath looking at the floor as she walked the remainder of the aisle.

Sophie sighed shutting her eyes tight muttering profanities under her breath. She even stamped her foot once for good measure before bringing her hands to cover her face. _That could've gone better._

Maria winced for the girl stood next to her. She reached out patting Sophie on the shoulder trying to offer her some sort of comfort. "It could've been worse" she whispered. Sophie dropped her hands turning sharply to give Maria her best-unimpressed look just causing the other girl to shrug her shoulders.

Once Sian had reached the front of the room she joined her fellow bridesmaids, standing next to Abbie her eyes were still glued to the floor. Her mind was going at a hundred miles per hour and she was struggling to keep up. _Have I just entered the Twilight Zone? Was that really Sophie Webster or have I finally gone insane?_ She glanced over to the crowd searching for that face that had taken so long for her to forget. _Nope, definitely her! What the hell is she doing here? She must've been invited. Ryan.._ She looked over at the man standing opposite who had his face turned away waiting for his bride to make her way down the aisle. _He couldn't.. He wouldn't.._ Feeling eyes burning into the side of his head he turned to face Sian and she tilted her head narrowing her eyes at him. He smiled. _He did._ She returned his smile sarcastically before letting her face fall into some kind of death star, but Ryan played the innocent opening his palms and shrugging his shoulders as he mouthed the word "what" at her.

She scowled turning away. She thought she had been wishing the day away before, but now, this day really needed to end, and soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4:**

The ceremony was almost over with and Sian was thanking her lucky stars that she would be able to leave the room soon. It had seemed to go on forever and the sooner she could get out of here and into the fresh air the better. She continued to tap her foot as she had been doing throughout what appeared to be the entire time.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife" the registrar grinned. He then addressed Ryan, "you may now kiss the bride".

The bride and groom smiled, as he leant down his attention was drawn to Sian's foot tapping away, the bride turned her head to follow her husbands eye and they both looked at Sian. Abbie gave her a nudge when she didn't notice the newlywed's eyes on her, she finally looked back at them before glancing down at her foot. She stopped the movement straight away and then looked back at them smiling, mouthing to her friends "sorry".

They smiled and then turned back to one another, their lips meeting for the first time as a married couple. The guests stood to their feet and cheered them on as they wrapped their arms around one another pulling apart smiling. Sian reluctantly joined in with the clapping as she watched the two begin their descend down the aisle.

"What the bloody hell happened to you?!" Abbie prompted.

Sian glanced her "nothing, stage fright".

"Stage fright? You got halfway up the aisle and then just randomly came to a standstill".

"Well don't worry" Sian sighed, "I'm the one that everyone's gonna be laughing about".

"Don't be silly Sian" Steph said.

"I can't believe she's done it to me again".

"Who? Done what?" Abbie asked.

"Humiliated me at a wedding" Sian muttered as she searched the crowd for Sophie's face once again. "At least this time she had the decency to stay until after the vows".

Abbie grumbled confused "what?!"

Sian shook her head as she linked arms with the best man walking back up the aisle, the other two girls followed linking arms with two of the other groomsmen after giving each other a curious glance.

Once again Sophie and Sian locked eyes, the brunette looking quite sheepish as Maria watched the uncomfortable situation in front of her until the wedding party had walked passed them.

"Drink?" Maria offered.

Sophie cleared her throat "I think this is my cue to leave".

"Sophie no".

"She doesn't want me here".

"Well you're here now, and you were invited so there's nothing that she can do about it".

"Invited?" Sophie scoffed, "knowing Ryan he did it just to stir the pot".

Maria sighed, "Well consider it stirred, you might as well stick it out now".

Sophie whined resting her head back before slumping back down in her chair, "I want the ground to swallow me up".

Maria smiled sympathetically "the worst is over".

Sophie looked up at Maria "and what about when we have to talk to each other?"

Maria shrugged "Just avoid her. There's plenty of other people to talk to.. What else you gonna do? Sit alone in that B&B room until the morning?" She gave Sophie a nudge, "come on, it's a free bar".

"I heard".

"So what better way to deal with things than to drink the bar dry?!"

Sophie let a weak laugh escape her lips as Maria pulled her up linking their arms. She huffed as they walked back up the aisle, "she looked good though didn't she? Like really good".

Maria giggled "they usually do after you've jilted them".

"I didn't jilt Sian".

"Didn't marry her either did ya?"

Sophie rolled her eyes, "I would have.. Eventually. I know that now".

"It wasn't the right timing, there's nothing wrong with that. Maybe she understands that now, you probably even did her a favour" Maria reasoned.

"Yeah, she looked real understanding when she clapped eyes on me".

"Right, let's stop with the pity party. The formal part's over now, time for some fun. We are two very young, well maybe one less very for me but" Sophie smiled at that, "we are young, free and single. Let's enjoy ourselves. Okay?" Maria looked at Sophie pleadingly, "please?"

Sophie rolled her eyes smiling "okaaay, but if an angry bridesmaid comes at me I'm expecting back up!" she ordered pointing at Maria.

"Of course!"

Meanwhile, in the lobby Sian was exchanging pleasantries with some of the guests as Michelle came over, "Sian love, I'm so sorry. I did tell Ryan to give you a warning".

Sian took a deep breath and smiled, "don't worry about it". She handed Michelle her bouquet of flowers as well as a wine glass that she had grabbed from a waiters tray on her way out of the wedding and drained almost immediately, "excuse me for a minute". She walked over to Ryan who was talking with his new wife "Ryan, a word" she demanded as she grabbed him by his tie pulling him out to the front of the hotel.

"Sian!"

She carried on dragging him down the stone steps despite his protests, lifting her dress slightly with her free hand to stop herself from falling flat on her face if she tripped on the material, which was the last thing she needed.

Ryan managed to wriggle his tie free from her grip "Sian! What's the problem?!"

Sian whipped her body round to face him, her mouth bobbing open slightly as he stunned her with how nonchalant he was being about the whole situation. "Are you kidding me?"

He shook his head "no. What have I done?"

"Urrr when were you gonna tell me that you had invited Sophie?!"

"Oh, you're not upset about that are ya?" he asked, casually tucking his shirt neatly into his trousers.

"Well maybe I wouldn't be if you had at least told me she might turn up!"

"I didn't think it was that much of a big deal to be honest".

Sian laughed coldly shaking her head "you're unbelievable sometimes". She rested her hands on her hips turning her body away from him.

He smiled, "you haven't said that to me in years. Still think back to our times together do you?"

She tilted her head scowling at him.

He held his hands up defensively "I'm joking! Jeez, we were teenagers for Christ sake, I thought you'd at least be able to be in the same room together now".

"Me and her haven't spoken to each other in years Ryan".

"Now's a good time to start then" he reasoned, "nothing like a wedding to bring people closer" he smiled rubbing his hands together.

She turned to face him again dropping her hands to her sides in disbelief, "you're enjoying this aren't you?"

"Oh, please."

"You are. I bet you can't wait to see it kick off."

"Well, I wasn't about for the fallout the first time round, so I have to admit, when the opportunity of a front row seat at Round Two came up I just couldn't resist."

"You idiot!" Sian said a little louder than she meant to.

"Oh don't shout at me Sian, it is my wedding day" he pleaded as Sian's face softened. "Don't make it out to be more of a drama than it actually is".

"I'm not!" she defended.

"It's no biggie."

"It might not be to you Ryan, but it is to me. I know you think that we were just kids messing about but.. But it was more than that. To me anyway.. I know you hated us together but.. I did love her, like really love her".

Ryan sighed moving closer to his friend "I know". He reached over rubbing the top of her arm, "but you're over it now". Sian looked away unable to meet his eyes, "right? ..You are over it Sian?"

She shrugged his hand off her "course. It was just a shock, that's all".

He nodded "I'm sorry alright, I should have told you. I just thought it would be more fun this way". Sian glared at him once again, "I wasn't wrong was I?" he laughed. "Come on" he put his arm around her shoulders and she reluctantly let him lead her back inside, "let's enjoy the day".

"You're not forgiven yet."

His eyes widened "alright, alright. I'm in the doghouse, I understand", he dropped his arm from her shoulders.

"Since when have you and Sophie been friends anyway?! You hated each other last time we were all in the same room together" she uttered.

"Yeah, but that was only because of you. We have spoken since then. I lived back in the street for a little while remember?"

"Yeah but -"

He interrupted her, "plus we Skype now and then".

"Skype?" she questioned, "you never mentioned anything to me".

"Because every time I tried to bring her up in conversation you'd change the subject" he cried.

Christine came over "where have you two been? Not trying to steal my husband away already are you Sian? We've only been married five minutes" she laughed.

"Hardly" Sian said crossing her arms over her chest, "did you know about this?"

Christine looked round confused, "Me wedding?"

"Don't be stupid."

"She's angry about Sophie" Ryan mediated.

Christine shrugged "who's Sophie?"

"I told you I'd invited Sophie" he said watching his wife's blank expression. "From school? Lived round the corner on Coronation Street?"

That clicked for Christine "Ohh.. Right so?" She turned to Sian, "Do you know her too?"

Sian looked at her friend incredulously, "know her?! I was gonna bloody marry her!"

"What?!" Christine looked truly flabbergasted now, "wait.." Sian began to tap her foot again as she watched the cogs finally beginning to turn in the brides head. "Ryan's Sophie.. Is your Sophie?" Sian nodded. Christine slapped her husband's arm "you forgot to mention that bit!"

Ryan dropped his hands to his sides tired of defending himself, "I didn't think it mattered! Oh I'm going to get a drink" he stormed off between the two ladies.

"Sian, I'm so sorry, I didn't know."

Sian shook her head, "doesn't matter, it's done now. I've just got to work out how to deal with it".

"You're not gonna leave are you?"

"Course not. As if I'd leave my best mates wedding cause of an old girlfriend" Sian assured her.

"Yeah but I know how much she meant to -"

Sian interrupted her friend "I'm not going anywhere alright?"

Christine smiled rubbing her bridesmaids arm "thanks Sian".

She smiled weakly in return "not as if I have to talk to her, there's a hundred other people to distract me" she joked. Christine returned her smile before her eyes widened and Sian couldn't help but notice the colour in her friends face had started to drain "..what?"

Christine gulped down the lump in her throat shaking her head "nothing".

"Christine..?"

Over at the bar Ryan had ended up next to Sophie and Maria as they stood sipping on their Bucks Fizz that had been handed out by the waiters going round the room with trays of the stuff. Sophie cleared her throat trying to get Ryan's attention but as he turned to face her he instantly regretted it knowing he was probably going to get another mouthful.

"Ryan" she plastered on that fake smile once again. "I asked you".

He raised his eyebrows "asked me what?"

"I asked you if there was anyone else from school coming today and you said no."

He sipped on his pint "actually I said not on my side. And Sian's a bridesmaid so technically she's on Christine's side of the wedding party".

Sophie narrowed her eyes "do you think you're gonna get out of this on a technicality?!"

Ryan slammed his pint down on the bar causing Maria to flinch slightly "I'm not trying to get out of anything Sophie, because I don't need to. I invited you here because I thought it would be nice for someone I grew up with to be here, but quite frankly I've had enough 'dyke drama' in the past twenty minutes to last me a lifetime - so if you wanna leave, just leave. But if not, if you're actually gonna stay and make the most of this opportunity then just shut up moaning to me about it".

"Opportunity?!"

"Yes. Opportunity."

Sophie scrunched her face up confused "how is this an opportunity?!"

"Because the best thing that ever happened to you is stood in the same room as you. The one that got away if you like. The same girl that ignored your calls all those months and refuses to acknowledge your existence in day-to-day life. You forget I was the one that told you she had moved in with her latest squeeze when I came back to the street, so I remember the look on your face."

Sophie bit the inside of her mouth listening to him, she couldn't help but steal a glance at the blonde on the other side of the room in deep conversation with Ryan's new wife.

"Now I don't know what's going on in your life. You may be single, you may not, but no matter what happened between you and Sian, you were always best friends first." Sophie looked up at him as he held his pint glass to the bar running his free hand through his hair. "So, if anything, maybe you could salvage some sort of friendship today at the least." Sophie looked down into the remains of her glass, distracting herself by rubbing at the cold texture. "But please" he continued, "whatever you do, leave me out of it" he excused himself at that.

Sophie turned around looking at Maria "he's got a point Soph".

Ryan popped his head back into the conversation "oh by the way, she's sat at your table for dinner". He patted Sophie's shoulder, "thanks for coming again girls" he made a quick escape.

Both Maria and Sophie's jaws dropped.

"I'm sorry Sian" Christine pleaded "see we were doing the seating plan and I didn't know who knew who on Ryan's side so everyone that lived on Coronation Street that isn't family we just clumped onto one table cause you all knew each other".

"Which is just me and Sophie!"

"No, that widow's on the same table.."

"Widow? What?" Sian rattled her head in confusion.

"Oh I don't know, something to do with Michelle's brother or Carla's ex, well something like that. But there's other people on the table too cause there were only three of you so it'll be fine." she patted her friends arm "Ronnie! Ronnie from work the funny one, you like him, he's on your table".

"Oh well as long as Ronnie's there!" Sian said through gritted teeth.

"Right ladies and gents" a man called with a camera in his hand causing the guests to turn their attention to him "we're going to start the photo's now so if everyone would like to gather in the grounds out the back of the hotel that would be delightful" he beamed leading them all outside.

Christine gave her friend one last apologetic look as Ryan came over taking her hand, she mouthed a "sorry" before she was pulled away.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hey guys! Real happy so many of you still love to read about Sophie and Sian – just to clarify (I don't think I explained very well when I posted the first chapter) everything that has happened on TV in Sophie's life since Sian left has also happened to her in this fic (car accident, physio, Jenna, Maddie, her death, etc). There will probably be mentions of Maddie later in the story, but personally I was more of a Sian fan and that will more than likely come across in the way I have tried to convey Sophie's feelings for her first love. Not to disregard her relationship with Maddie, but it's just the way I perceive the way the character feels – I hope you all still enjoy it though :) Thanks so much for the great reviews; I love reading all your comments! Just a small part for now but I will be updating again ASAP._**

 **Part 5:**

"Stop staring".

Sophie groaned in frustration "I am not staring. I am watching the bridesmaids get their picture taken, like I have watched everyone else get their picture taken".

Maria finished the last of her drink "mhmm".

"Right, now the grooms family" the photographer called.

"Maria!" Sophie warned but was deterred by the fact that Michelle was fast approaching them.

"Come on Maria love" she said linking her arm to Maria's.

"Me?" she asked unsure handing her glass to Sophie.

Michelle smiled "course" she stated as if it was obvious, "he said family".

As they walked away Sophie glanced over at the bridesmaids who were crossing the green to gather with her and the other guests to avoid the photographers shot. _Hide! Hide now! And quick!_ She threw her head about looking for somewhere to disappear, anywhere. _Take the glasses back to the bar! Take the glasses back to the bar!_

"Shall I take them for you madam?" one of the waiters asked nodding at the two empty glasses in her hands.

Had she said that out loud as if it was an order? "Oh.. Thanks" she said handing them to him cursing him once his back was turned. She got her bag from underneath her arm and pulled her phone out typing in her pass code and then locking it again. She did this several times just so she could keep her head down and look like she was doing something.

"You coming to get a drink?" Abbie asked Sian over her shoulder but Sian was too busy watching her ex on her phone. "Sian?"

She raised her eyebrows just about tearing her gaze away from Sophie "urr I'll be in in a minute".

The other girls smiled in return "okay" before heading inside.

Sian slowed her pace as reached one of the tall tables set out on the hotel patio, rather than sit on one of the four high seats placed on each side she put her bouquet on one and continued to stare at Sophie. She couldn't tear her eyes away, much like when she first saw her inside. _Has it really almost been five years?_ Her eyes began to etch over every one of Sophie's features; the curve of her face, the way her face contorted as if she was concentrating, that little button nose, the way her hair fell – draped over her shoulder on one side. And those lips.. Those perfectly curved lips that at one point Sian couldn't get enough of.. Those lips could do wonders. She bit at her bottom lip as her mind ran away with itself, what she would give to have them kiss her again. _No! Stop it!_ Sian shook her head trying to rid her brains of those thoughts, _she hurt you remember? She cheated. She's the reason you can't find happiness because everyone you meet you compare to her! Pull yourself together Sian!_

Sophie looked up from her phone facing forward, she knew that Sian was to the side of her only a mere few yards away. She cleared her throat as she could feel it dry knowing that those baby blues were burning into her. She pushed her phone back into her bag daring herself to have the courage to look over at her ex, _just once, just a glance, just a second to save face._ She dragged her teeth along her top lip before taking a deep breath and looking over immediately met with a sharp head turn from the blonde. _So she was looking then? Oh God, just go over, bite the bullet, better now than at the dinner table. Just do it fast, like a plaster rip it off quickly._

A waiter came over to Sophie "Can I offer you some Pimms madam?"

She smiled weakly taking a glass from his tray and downing it in one full swoop. Sian had seen the exchange and raised her eyebrows as she watched Sophie drain her glass, _her alcohol tolerance has improved then._

Sophie put the glass back on the waiter's tray pulling a disgusted face "thanks".

"Urr no problem?" he widened his eyes before going onto another guest.

"Ugh" Sophie moaned, she'd forgotten she hated Pimms, she tried it once at another wedding and couldn't help thinking that it tasted like she'd planted a whole garden in her gob. She ran her tongue around her mouth making an attempt to rid herself of the taste as she pulled her compact mirror from her bag. Opening it she gave her face the once over before checking her teeth in the mirror, she looked over at Sian checking she wasn't still watching her as she placed the mirror back in her bag. _Come on Webster._

Sian had been distracted by all the kerfuffle the photographer was making about the poses he wanted Ryan's family to do, it was only when she turned back she noticed the brunette approaching, panic instantly hitting her and the sensation of her hands beginning to clam. She looked everywhere else but at Sophie trying to find another distraction knowing the inevitable was coming.

Sophie stopped a few inches from her ex placing her bag on the table next to them. _Here goes nothing._ "..Hi Sian.."

Sian closed her eyes momentarily, that voice, she used to ache to hear that voice once more. She swallowed hard, refusing to let her eyes anywhere near the girl stood in front of her for fear her resolve might shatter. "Hi."

"Fancy seeing you here" Sophie attempted a laugh. _Smooth. Well you fucked that rather quickly._

"Fancy."

Sophie's eyes fell to the floor, Sian certainly wasn't giving much away. I mean she was hardly expecting a kiss and a cuddle but Sian couldn't even seem to bring herself to look at her. _Keep going, she's gotta soften at some point._ "How have you been?"

Michelle, who had been watching from afar while posing for photo's patted Ryan's arm "look, they're talking".

"Great. Thanks for the update".

"Aren't you worried about them kicking off?"

Ryan sighed watching the photographer as his mum watched him from his side, "I'm more concerned about how my wedding photo's are gonna turn out.." Michelle rolled her eyes at her son's dismissive tone as he continued "try and look happy mum." He gritted his teeth in a grin ready for the camera "Just smile. Try and imagine I just got married or something".

Over on the patio the awkward exchange continued, "Fine."

Sophie nodded gently "good". She puffed her cheeks out trying to think of her next move. "They got a good day for it" she gestured up at the clear skies. _Kill me._

Sian finally turned her head to her ex but kept her body facing away, _God she's even prettier up close than I remember._ "Is that what you came over for? To talk about the weather?"

Sophie locked eyes with Sian for the first time since they'd actually said anything to each other, and she wasn't surprised to find those eyes still made her hairs stand up on the back of her neck. She reached up rubbing her nape trying to calm herself "well no but -"

Sian spoke before she could finish "don't then". She looked away again over at Ryan's family still posing for the photographer.

 _Okaaayy.. You could have guessed already she wasn't gonna make it easy for you, try something else._ This was weird for Sophie, she had always been the more stubborn one out of the two of them. "You look nice." _Nice? It's been five fucking years and the best you can come up with is nice?_

Sian smirked at Sophie's feeble attempts at conversation, "cheers". Sian continued, "bit like Déjà vu this, don't you think?"

Sophie's eyebrows knitted together as she contorted her face confused, "what is?"

"Me.. You.. A wedding.." Sian tilted her head smiling sarcastically.

Sophie brushed her fingers through her hair as Sian looked away, in every other direction but hers "look Sian I know you don't want to talk to me, but -"

Sian couldn't help but interrupt Sophie once again "you're damn right I don't." She turned her whole body to Sophie's as she saw the girl opposite her physically cringe from her snipe. "Look, I don't want to talk to you", _liar,_ "and I'm sure you don't want to talk to me so let's just get through dinner and then we can spend the rest of the night avoiding each other okay?"

Sophie bit the inside of her mouth nodding at Sian's cold words, she was sure she could feel tears prick the back of her eyes so she looked down at the floor to avoid her ex's gaze making sure she couldn't see that her suggestion had effected her. "Right.. yeah okay".

"Grooms friends next please!" the photographer announced from the green.

Sian picked up her bouquet from the table watching as Sophie awkwardly looked at her feet, _do not break. Do not feel sorry for her._

Sophie could feel Sian watching her again and looked up her eyes getting lost in Sian's. _Don't do it. Don't –_ she interrupted her own thoughts before she could stop herself "I wasn't just saying that to make conversation though. You do look nice".

Sian inhaled deeply a stern look still on her face, more for her benefit than Sophie's, just so she could reassure herself later that she had held her own.

"You look stunning" Sophie shrugged. "There was rarely a time where you didn't.."

Sian could feel her already weak resolve beginning to crumble as she heard the sincerity in Sophie's voice. _How does she do that? Always knowing what to say to get round me._ She thought maybe if she didn't look at Sophie that would make it easier so she distracted herself with her bouquet, twisting it in her hands.

Michelle cautiously approached the girls "Sian you're needed love".

Sian was glad of the interruption to say the least "coming". She picked her dress up in her hand making her way back across the green as Sophie watched.

"You too Sophie" Michelle smiled warmly which Sophie tried her best to return as she joined Michelle walking over to where Ryan's friends had gathered for the photographer. Michelle glanced at Sian and then back to the girl walking beside her, the cogs in her head turning. Maybe it wasn't going to kick off, weddings are romantic settings after all..

"Right, big smiles everyone"

"Room for a little one?" Michelle said pressing her hand to Sophie's shoulder.

"I'll just go at the end" she brushed passed Michelle but was yanked back.

"Don't be silly Soph, you're one of Ryan's oldest friends" Michelle turned to look at the younger guests in front of her "here ya are" she said pulling Sophie with her, "just squeeze in next to Sian".

The blondes face dropped as Michelle pushed Sophie towards her, Sophie awkwardly squeezing in next to her as Michelle went and stood next to the photographer. Steve came up behind her resting his hands on her shoulders "what you doing babe?"

"Just giving things a little help along"

"Michelle -"

"Steve, I know what I'm doing".

"Squeeze in folks" the photographer said.

Sophie stepped closer to Sian, the front of her own body brushing against the back of the blondes as everyone stood side on apart from the bride and groom. The scent of Sian's shampoo hit her like a brick to the face, flooding a million memories through her mind. It was Sophie's perfume that did it for Sian, plus that instance of electricity as their bodies brushed together.

Sophie looked at Sian, the blonde smiling for the camera, and she couldn't help but remember the way she used to feel around the other girl, in awe almost, much like she was feeling now. She wanted to reach out to the blonde, get her to talk to her, just have an excuse to get her attention. All these old feelings were swarming through her body and she didn't know what to do with herself - it was like she was fifteen all over again.

Sian looked out of the corner of her eye seeing Sophie looking at her and began to feel hot under her gaze. She wondered what the other girl was thinking, was she as uncomfortable as Sian? Was she hating this situation too? Was it just Sian that could feel the electricity still there between them?

Michelle turned to the photographer who soon addressed the group, "thanks everyone, now can we have Ryan and his school friends?"

Ryan looked at the two girls on his left, "nah you're alright".

"Don't be daft Ryan, it'll make a lovely picture."

"Mum."

"Come on girls, either side of Ryan."

All three of them exchanged a look.

"Come on" she waved her hand to Ryan's other side, "the last photo I have of you three is one where you're in your school uniforms."

Ryan cleared his throat draping his arms round both the girls' backs "quickly then. Try your best to look happy ladies".

Both girls plastered on fake smiles following Ryan's lead letting the photographer take a few snaps. "So you two friends again?" he asked curiously through his smile. Sian gritted her teeth as she pinched his side "OW!". He turned to her "I'll take that as a no!" he cried dropping his arms. "Right that'll do, cheers mate. Who do you want next?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Part 6:**

As two O'clock struck Maria and Sophie took their seats on their table of six, the only person missing being Sian. They politely greeted everyone, shuffling further in their seats under the table, the blonde also soon appeared carrying a flute of champagne and her bouquet. She placed the items on the table greeting the gentleman on the left of her empty seat with a kiss on the cheek, Sophie couldn't help but notice as they exchanged pleasantries - she was two seats away from Sian, luckily Ryan had had the sense to at least stick Maria inbetween them, but maybe that wasn't so lucky for the hairdresser.

Sian sat in her chair, smiling at the other two guests sat between Ronnie and Sophie before turning and looking at Maria. She smiled warmly "hi".

Maria smiled back, "hi Sian, how are you?"

Sian nodded "I'm good". She glanced over at Sophie who was watching her intently "how's Liam? I bet he's big now."

"He just turned seven in July" she said showing Sian her background picture on her phone.

"Aww he looks like he's gonna be a heartbreaker" Sian giggled.

"Yeah" she beamed. "He's got a bit of competition though with Kevin's Jack, he's a right little cutie ain't he Soph?"

"Mm.." Sophie then realised Maria was talking to her so turned her eyes away from Sian. "What? Yeah."

Sian looked over at Sophie as Maria scrolled through the photos on her phone, Sophie smiled awkwardly at Sian knowing she'd just been caught out staring.

"There they are together look" Maria said showing Sian a picture of Liam and Sophie's little brother.

Sian smiled her first genuine smile in what felt like hours "wow, that's Jack? He's grown up so much."

"He just started school last week" Sophie informed.

Sian looked at Sophie, a sadness glazing over her eyes, she'd thought the years had dragged but she'd forgotten she would be missing out on so much. She often thought of Sophie but it never really crossed her mind how her family were getting on. She didn't give herself time to be honest, whenever Sophie crossed her mind it would always make her heart feel heavy so she'd quickly find something to distract herself with.

"How are Kev and Sal?" she aimed her question at Sophie genuinely interested on how they were all doing.

"Good." _Okay, we're making progress,_ Sophie thought to herself. "Mum's re-married and Dad's living across the road with Jack."

"They never got back together then?"

Sophie shook her head, "it was for the best, they weren't making each other happy. And Tim's a lovely bloke."

Sian nodded listening to Sophie talk about her mismatched family, she couldn't imagine Sally and Kevin not being with each other, let alone being with other people. Sure, she was there when all that Molly stuff went down but she thought they'd eventually get passed it. "I'd just always thought they'd be together I guess" Sian offered.

Maria chimed in "I did too actually thinking about it. But, and I'm sorry Soph, but that whole thing with Ty and Molly" she made an awkward face, "that was always gonna be hard to overcome".

Sophie agreed, "I know. I'm just glad they get on at least".

"Once a cheat always a cheat" Sian stated matter of factly. The two exes locked eyes at that, "don't you agree?" Sian sipped on her drink, aiming the question directly at Sophie.

Maria slowly sat back in her seat, her eyes switching between the two girls as the awkwardness washed over them.

"..People make mistakes all the time" Sophie argued not moving her gaze from Sian. "I'm sure he paid for it. I'm sure there was nothing else he could think of for a long time."

Maria raised her eyebrows slightly thinking to herself; _is she still talking about Kevin?_

"The important thing is forgiveness" Sophie continued.

Sian broke away from her stare then, moving her eyes to the stem of her wine glass as she brushed her forefinger up and down it "you can't always forgive though".

"You could try."

Sian looked back at Sophie.

Sophie tried her best to correct her slip, "people, people can try. It's not easy, but they salvaged a friendship at least".

Sian shrugged "maybe it's not that simple to some people. Maybe they can't just magically be friends with someone. Maybe it's too hard."

"But, that person's your best friend" Sophie swallowed watching Sian's reaction as she spoke cautiously. "Surely that's not worth giving up on?"

Sian bit the inside of her mouth; _do not let her get inside your head._ "Or you should just cut your ties, that's probably easier in the long run."

"Easier for who?" Sophie questioned.

"Well it just seems to me like your dad got off pretty lightly."

Sophie narrowed her eyes at Sian, "you were there, you know that wasn't the case".

Sian shrugged in response "well it was a bit awkward for a while but it sounds to me like Kevin wormed his way back into your mums good books."

"They got divorced" Sophie pointed out.

"But are still bessies" Sian remarked sarcastically. "Then again they had you lot to think of. Maybe if they were younger without any ties it would be different."

"I don't think so" Sophie tried. "Some people just fight harder than others I guess."

Sian's jaw dropped as she narrowed her eyes at Sophie "are we still talking about your mum and dad?"

Maria's eyes were going ten to the dozen back and forth now and it was starting to hurt her head, she wondered if this was what people that went to a Wimbledon game felt like.

"Who else?" Sophie tilted her head at Sian, her eyebrows raised as if prompting her ex to finally talk about the elephant in the room that they had been avoiding all day.

Sian scoffed shaking her head, she moved her gaze to somewhere else in the room, anywhere else.

Sophie watched as the other girl blatantly avoided her question. She glanced at Maria before tracing her gaze around the rest of the table meeting the eyes awkwardly of the other guests sat with them. She sighed, _let it go._

"..Well, this is awkward" piped up the man sat next to Sian, who just offered him a weak smile in return, her eyes still on the stem of her champagne flute.

The table was silent for a few moments until Sophie couldn't help herself any longer; "I tried calling you for months!"

Sian glanced at the white tablecloth clenching her jaw.

"I tried. You were the one that gave up" she continued. "You" she pointed, Maria pushing her head back to avoid the finger that had barely missed her face "you were the one that walked away."

Sian's head shot up, "what did you expect?! Oh okay Sophie, you don't wanna marry me and you snogged the girl from the corner shop? Don't worry about it babe".

Sophie flinched at Sian's use of the word 'babe', she had always used to love it when the blonde had called her that in the past, but now she was saying it so coldly Sophie was struggling to remember why.

"Of course we're still gonna be best friends forever!" Sian sang in a child-like manner.

Sophie watched as Sian's features softened as she finished her rant, their eyes meeting again. The brunette swallowed the lump in her throat, "I'm sorry".

Sian breathed deeply not missing the sincerity in the other girl's eyes.

"I never meant to hurt you. I'd never ever want to hurt you."

Sian looked away as she felt tears sting the back of her eyes, "don't worry about it". She looked back at Sophie, "you did me a favour. I'm with someone else now and we're very happy" she lied. She always knew Sophie was the jealous type, so maybe Sian saying this would get a reaction. She didn't like lying but she had to do something to hit the other girl where it hurt.

"But -"

"Shut up Ronnie" she interrupted widening her eyes at the man next to her. "I'm sure Sophie doesn't wanna hear all the dirty details."

The surge of jealousy hit Sophie like a lightning bolt, she wasn't aware the blonde could still provoke these feelings inside of her. "That's great" she tried.

Sian turned back to Sophie; she could see the hurt on the other girls face no matter how much she tried to hide it. _So she does care?_ Sian couldn't understand the sudden feeling of guilt that came over her giving her a heavy heart. She hated seeing Sophie so vulnerable, even on the day she left the Webster house all those years ago it had taken all her self-control to just stay sat in the car. She could still hear Sophie's pleads for her to stay in her dreams sometimes, and even now, five years down the line, those sad eyes boring into her made her breathless. She just wanted to scoop the brunette up in her arms, tell her everything was okay, all was forgiven, they could start again - but she knew for the sake of her own sanity that that wasn't a possibility.

Sophie kept eye contact with Sian as she could feel herself getting more and more emotional with every passing second; all the memories that were stirring in her mind were bringing up things she hadn't felt in years. Yeah she'd had relationships since Sian, even been in love, but it always felt different with the blonde. Before, when she looked back on their times together she had always put it down to first love, and them being teenagers obviously made it feel all the more intense at the time but sitting across from Sian right now, both in their twenties, she was sure she felt everything she did at fifteen. Not being able to reach out and hold her ex just made it that much more intense.

Sian finally managed to pull her gaze from Sophie's and picked up her glass downing what was left of her champagne. "Excuse me for a minute" Sian said lifting herself from her seat. "Ron, if they come round can you make sure they top me up?" she requested nodding at her glass.

"Sure" he said smiling.

She smiled back, giving Sophie one last glance as she turned away walking towards the toilets. Sophie watched her go and only as Sian entered the bathroom did she let out the breath she had been holding in.

"Blimey" Maria said exasperated, "I thought you two would be over this by now".

Sophie sat staring at the bathroom "so did I".

Maria shook her head lifting her glass to her lips, she took a gulp of wine "you should go and talk to her".

"Done enough of that I think."

"Normally I would agree but the rest of us still have to sit through a three course meal and speeches with you both yet". Sophie looked at Maria as she spoke. "It's not a suggestion Soph, go sort it" she nodded her head towards the bathroom.

"I don't think me following her round like a lost puppy is -"

"Sophie!" Maria interjected closing her eyes, "it's my one day off, don't make me put my mum voice on" she warned opening her eyes.

Sophie's eyes widened "okay, okay!"

Sian leant over one of the sinks in the bathroom, her eyes closed as her head hung low. _Pull yourself together Powers! You're not seventeen anymore, she can't just say she's sorry and expect everything to be okay. As if we could ever be friends again._ Sian lifted her head looking at herself in the mirror, she couldn't remember the last time she looked at her reflection and actually liked what she saw. She didn't mean to pin everything on Sophie, but it had all kind of gone downhill since their split; she lived alone in a bedsit, barely spoke to her parents and was single because she was too scared to let anybody else as close as Sophie had been. That's why she'd always stop seeing people for stupid reasons, whenever they got a little bit too close for comfort Sian would pick the most pathetic flaw and dump them. Ironically Sophie seemed the most flawed out of any of her lovers, but also the one that no one else could compete with. _How dare she make me feel like this, how dare she walk back into my life._ Sian's thoughts were interrupted when Sophie walked into the room, stopping by the door as their eyes met in the mirror. _How dare she get my heart pumping like this every time she looks at me._

Sophie let the door fall closed behind her taking a few steps forward towards her ex watching her stand up straight and start playing with her hair in the mirror. "Sian I.."

Sian looked at her ex in the mirror fiddling with her hair to make it look like that's all she came in here for, "what?"

Sophie bit the inside of her mouth anxiously; "I don't know what to say to make it better".

Sian dropped her hands back to the sink, "you can't". She cleared her throat, "it was a long time ago Soph".

Sophie's breath hitched in her throat as Sian called her by her nickname, it had been so long since she'd heard her say it, and she'd always loved the way it sounded coming from the blondes mouth.

"Let's get today out of the way and then we can go back to normal. We never have to see each other again".

"Is that what you want?" Sophie asked quite bravely she thought.

"Well I certainly don't want this." Sian turned around so she was standing opposite the brunette. "We can't even be around each other for more than five minutes without one of us sniping at the other".

"It doesn't have to be like that.. We could be friends..?"

"Friends?" Sian licked her bottom lip before biting down on it looking to the side, "I don't wanna be your friend Sophie".

"I know I hurt you. I know what I did was wrong, but I was a stupid, scared kid. I was seventeen Sian. I made a mistake and I'm sorry. I've paid for it every day not having you in my life".

"Sophie -"

Sophie interrupted Sian before she could dismiss her pleas "we were really good friends once.. The best".

"I don't want to be your friend. I can't be your friend."

"Why not?"

Sian leant her hands against the sink slouching slightly as she looked down to the ground "I never wanted to be your friend".

"We were friends before we ever got together."

Sian let out a weak laugh looking at her ex, "you think you're the only one that thought about us getting together before you kissed me that day in your bedroom?"

Sophie watched on as Sian continued to speak.

"I never wanted to be your mate Soph, not really. I just settled for what I could get at the time. You were always the braver one out of the two of us."

"But Ryan.."

Sian shrugged "I thought I'd try a distraction".

Sophie raised her eyebrows in surprise "..I never knew.."

"I never thought anything would come of it. I just put it down to being a phase.. But then when you kissed me.." the girls locked eyes, "well I didn't wanna give you a bigger head than you already had".

A smile formed in the corner of Sophie's mouth and Sian couldn't help but return it. They stood their awkwardly smiling, neither girl knowing what to say next. They were struggling to keep up with the emotions of the day, one minute they were arguing, the next they were stood smiling at one another. It was getting harder to know what the other was thinking. Sophie made the first move and took a step closer to Sian who anticipated her every move.

"I've missed you.." Sophie said earnestly staring Sian in the eye. She bit the inside of her mouth. _Be brave._ She reached out to Sian's hand but the blonde pulled it away.

"Don't.." the older girl muttered staring back at her ex.

"I want to."

Sian took a breath in, "yeah you always get what you want don't you? You never stop to think about the consequences. Or who you might hurt in the process".

Sophie sighed, "I said I was sorry".

"You don't get to do that Soph, you don't get to just make it all go away" Sian demanded, her eyes filling with tears.

As Sophie noticed her ex-girlfriend's eyes watering she took another step closer to her. "Don't you want me to be brave again?"

Sian shook her head, a tear finally escaping and falling onto her cheek.

Sophie reached her hand up, although Sian flinched it didn't stop her approach. She cupped the other girls face, gently stroking the tear from her soft cheek.

Sian swallowed hard, she'd been trying to save face all day but she could feel her resolve was about to shatter. She watched as Sophie studied her face, she swore the brunette could read her mind as she saw her glance down at her lips.

Sophie bit the bottom of her lip as she took in all of the girl stood in front of her, if this was the closest she could get she needed to remember every moment, every detail. She reached up brushing a strand of hair from Sian's face, tucking it behind her ex's ear before letting her fingers lightly brush Sian's neck.

Sian closed her eyes at the touch, more tears cascading onto her face. She couldn't work out if this was real or it was a dream, it wouldn't have been the first time she'd imagined having a moment like this with Sophie again. She felt the pad of the younger girls thumb lightly touch her lip, before the sensation quickly left her body. She opened her eyes again to find Sophie's hand had dropped to her side, her eyes still intensely on Sian.

Sophie couldn't take the tension any longer and before she knew it her lips had brushed over Sian's in the softest of ways, physically it could barely be felt but both girls gasped at the touch. Sophie wanted nothing more than to deepen the kiss but she had had to test the waters first. She leant her head back watching the other girl for some sort of reaction, but Sian was distracted when the bathroom door opened and Maria popped her head in, Sophie also turned to see who it was, "alright? Just checking you haven't killed each other.." An awkward silence washed over them, "..Right, well starters are out so.." Maria gestured with her thumb pointing over her shoulder before leaving the room.

Sophie turned back to look at Sian, but the blonde turned away from her looking in the mirror. She wiped her eyes, "state of me" she laughed weakly.

"You look fine to me" Sophie offered. _Is she really gonna ignore what just happened? Or am I just over-thinking it?_

Sian did a last minute check of her reflection before avoiding looking at Sophie completely and walking passed her, she was stopped when she felt the other girl's hand on her arm. "Don't do this Sophie. Just let me go".

Sophie moved round to stand opposite Sian, her hand still holding the blonde's arm, "I can't. I did it once before and I've regretted it ever since".

Sian's facial features hardened and she viciously pulled her arm from Sophie's grip who was a little taken aback by the change in the other girls eyes, "that's not my problem." Sian spoke in a cold manner crossing her arms "you made your choice".

"It wasn't a choice Sian." Sophie defended, "I didn't choose for you to walk out and leave me!"

Sian's eyes watered watching the brunette trying to justify her actions all those years ago, trying her best to pass the buck "AND I DIDN'T CHOOSE FOR YOU TO BREAK MY HEART!"

Sophie's head edged back slightly as Sian bellowed in her face, her eyes filled with tears now as she saw the blonde at her most vulnerable.

Sian took a breath, biting her lip, "but you did it anyway". Sophie stepped closer opening her mouth to speak but Sian stopped her before she could say anything. "NO SOPHIE!" she shouted slamming her ex against the bathroom door, her hands gripping at the tops of Sophie's arms.

Sophie watched her, shocked at her outburst. Sian looked breathless as her chest heaved up and down, the glare that was coming from her was something Sophie had never seen in the blonde before. Sophie swallowed the lump in her throat, her eyes darting from Sian's gloomy eyes to her lips that glistened slightly in the light.

Sian held the brunette against the door, if looks could kill Sophie would have been knocked down dead by now. She wanted so much to hate the girl in front of her, she wanted to despise her with every fibre of her being, but she was also fully aware of the fact that she could never hate Sophie. The brunette could do anything, she could break Sian all over again if she wanted to and the blonde would still find a way to love her. It was always the same with them two, no matter what happened they were always drawn together like two magnets, and no matter what she said, thought or did, deep down that would always be the way Sian would want it. She didn't know what came over her next, whether she'd got caught up in the moment or just lost her mind completely, but the next thing she knew she had lunged forward and crashed her lips against Sophie's.

Both girls closed their eyes as their lips moved frantically in sync with one another, each trying to gain control of the kiss. Sophie moved her hands to grip the blonde's sides as she squeezed them pushing her body into Sian's. Sian couldn't help but let a low groan out as she felt Sophie's chest press against her own. She moved her hands to cup the brunette's face, running her tongue over the other girls bottom lip. Sophie willingly allowed it access, running her tongue over Sian's and deepening the kiss.

Sian reached down to Sophie's hands pulling them from her hips and pushed her back up against the door pressing her body hard against her ex's. She took Sophie's wrists in her hands and pushed them either side of the other girl's head. It was like she was putting every emotion she had into the kiss, and she wanted the Webster to feel all the anger and hurt she had held in for her since their wedding day.

Sophie duelled Sian's tongue with her own, pressing her body into the other girls again wanting to get as close to her as she possibly could. The brunette hadn't been kissed like this in years and never so passionately before and she didn't want it to end any time soon. To say she'd missed the blonde over the years was an understatement, she had certainly become somewhat immune to the feeling as the years went by, but in this moment, all the grief she felt when their relationship ended came flooding back to her and she knew she never wanted to feel that way again.

It was as if Sian had been listening in on Sophie's thoughts because she pulled away from the kiss at that moment, releasing her wrists and taking a step away from the younger girl, pulling her whole body with her.

Sophie swallowed hard opening her eyes to find the blonde staring straight back at her. They stood for a moment in silence before Sian broke eye contact first and began to smooth her dress down. She didn't say another word to Sophie, just moved towards the door, her ex stepping aside for her.

Just like that Sian was gone and Sophie was watching as the door slowly closed shut behind her. _What.. just happened?_ She brought her hand to her lips, the pads on her fingers touching them lightly. She could still taste the sweetness of the blonde and it was making her whole body ache. It was as if she was an addict and someone had just dangled her drug of choice right in front of her before snatching it away. Sophie had got the tiniest fix and now she couldn't help but want more. And in that moment Sophie set herself a challenge. She was going to get Sian back.

For good.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks again people for all the lovely responses, I love reading them! Here's the next instalment..

 **Part 7:**

All of the guests on each table had turned in their seats to face the top table as the speeches were announced, it had been at least twenty minutes and they were still going on. Christine's dad had spoke first, then Ryan had followed and now finally it was the best man's go. He was halfway through his speech as Sian glanced over her shoulder sneaking a look at Sophie, she was sure she had felt the brunettes eyes burning into the back of her head. She picked up her glass to make it look like she didn't just want to see if Sophie was staring and took a sip of the champagne. Their eyes locked but only momentarily, Sian had quickly turned back to face the front taking her glass with her - she didn't want to give Sophie the satisfaction of knowing she'd gotten under her skin.

Maria couldn't help but notice the exchange so leant into her friend, still keeping her head facing forward. "Are you two planning on eye-fucking each other all night long or has it just been for the purpose of dinner?" she whispered sarcastically.

"Maria!" Sophie hissed slapping the mother's arm.

Maria made a tutting noise with her mouth rolling her eyes, she continued to whisper "don't give me that. Everyone's noticed the looks you two have been giving each other since you left the toilets two hours ago. I just can't tell if you wanna kill each other or mate like there's not tomorrow!"

Sophie gave Maria a stern look of warning and spoke back through gritted teeth "Shut up".

Maria widened her eyes holding her hands up in defence, mouthing "okay" as she turned her head back to the top table.

Sophie sighed picking up her champagne glass and bringing it to her lips, she took a sip admiring the blonde sat just two seats away. She leant her head to the side, her eyes running over Sian, much like she wished her hands could. Her eyes raked over the other girls back, up to her shoulders and then onto her neck; her skin looked so soft and she knew full-well it was to touch. Her eyes then fell to the side of Sian's face, she felt her own lips turn into a smile as she noticed Sian making her trademark toothy-grin whenever something funny was said during the speeches. She couldn't put into words how much she'd missed that smile, and the subtle dimple that the blonde had in her chin. Or those lips.. Sophie closed her eyes for a moment at the thought of Sian's lips on hers, her mind had been racing since their encounter in the bathroom before dinner and now she couldn't stop thinking about kissing the blonde. Was that the last time they were ever going to kiss? _God, I hope not._

Cheers and claps for the best man interrupted Sophie's thoughts as he took his seat finishing his speech. The master of ceremonies then came and stood at the end of the top table, "Ladies and gentleman, if you would like to make your way through to the hotel bar so we can commence this evening's festivities" he said gesturing towards the exit.

It was as if Sian was a prisoner that had just been released by mistake the way she left the table, she couldn't have got out the room any quicker heading straight for the bar. "Vodka and Lemonade please, double" she requested from the barmaid.

Maria got up from her seat "bar?"

Sophie got up, "sounds good".

They walked together exiting the room "so you gonna fill me in on what happened with Sian?"

Sophie shrugged "we just talked".

"Well yeah I gathered that but.. What was the conclusion?"

"We didn't resolve anything.."

"Clearly" Maria said nodding over to Sian at the bar that was gulping down her drink. Maria looked at Sophie, "give".

Sophie bobbed her mouth open and shut trying to think of something to say "..I ..We".

Maria sighed, "well she's going at the booze like some sort of fish. Look at her Soph, she ain't even coming up for air". Sophie glanced over at Sian and Maria saw the look of guilt wash over her face "what did you do?"

Sophie snapped her head to attention, "Me?! I didn't do anything! It was finding Nemo over there that made all the moves!"

The blonde continued to swig at her drink as Ronnie approached her from behind slinking his hand onto her shoulder "steady there gorgeous, don't wanna peak too soon".

Sian moved the glass from her lips placing it on the bar, smiling weakly at Ronnie "just thirsty I guess".

"Let me get you another" he said turning to face the bar staff.

Abbie came over to Sian placing her bouquet on the bar "oh Sian, Christine's just filled me in". Sian finished the last of her drink as Abbie continued, "I can't believe she's had the gall to turn up".

Sian placed her empty glass turning to her friend "she was just as gobsmacked as me to be fair".

"Still -" Abbie was interrupted by a loud voice across the way.

"KISSED?!"

Sophie grabbed Maria's arm turning their backs to everyone else. "Alright! Do you wanna say it any louder?!" she asked sarcastically glancing over her shoulder at the two bridesmaids at the bar, the blondes eyes widening at Sophie before turning her back to the brunette. "Oh well thank you for that Maria, I'm in even more trouble now!"

Maria crossed her arms over her chest shrugging, "sorry, I was just a bit surprised that's all.. So what does this mean? Are you gonna see each other again? Are you two back on? Is it a happy ending all round?"

Sophie ran her hands through her hair shutting her eyes trying to block out the stylists questioning "I don't know!"

Maria raised her eyebrows at Sophie's snap, "I'll get us a drink". She patted the brunettes arm before making a swift exit to the bar, leaving Sophie to stew by herself in the corner of the room.

"She kissed you?" Abbie questioned Sian.

"Well" the blonde started glancing at the ceiling of the bar "..not exactly".

Abbie cleared her throat looking at the blonde sternly, she rolled her eyes "Sian you didn't".

The blonde closed her eyes stamping her foot whining "I don't know what happened". She moved her head to look at her friend "one minute we were arguing, the next.."

Abbie sighed, "oh Sian". She eyed her friend disappointed "after everythi-"

Sian held her hand in front of her friend to stop her from continuing "I know, I know. Alright? I know!"

Ronnie came over handing a new drink to Sian, "here ya are blondie, get that down the hatch".

"Oh I'm alright Ron, honestly I'll get me own drink" Abbie said mockingly before storming passed him over to the bar before he could defend himself.

He sighed moving to stand opposite Sian, "so you gonna let me in on it then?"

"Let you in on what?"

"The story with you and the girl on our table" he suggested taking a sip of his pint.

"Nothing to tell" Sian said looking over at Sophie, "she's just an old friend from school".

"Really? Seemed like she was more of an ex".

Sian sighed looking at Ronnie "what's it to you anyway?"

"Just checking out the competition" Ronnie smirked.

Sian rolled her eyes "Ron don't start".

"Oh come on Sian, we had a great night together" he said stepping closer to the bridesmaid, slipping an arm around her waist.

"We had a very drunken night together" Sian corrected.

"Keep downing those drinks like you have been and we can have another one" he smiled raising his eyebrows up and down making Sian giggle.

She slapped his arm playfully, "shut up".

He chuckled removing his arm from the blonde "don't worry, I know even my boobs aren't enough to convince you to go straight".

Sian held out her hands taking in a breath through her gritted teeth before speaking "if I ever do, you'll be the first to know".

He smiled clinking his glass with Sian's, "I'll hold you to that".

Christine waving her to come over distracted Sian, "anyway Ronnie, duty calls". She brushed passed him, but turned back leaning into his ear whispering "you do have a great rack though". She patted his shoulder before walking away giggling to herself.

As she had seen Sian walk away Sophie felt it was safe enough to now join Maria at the bar, she leant her head in her hands as she rested her elbows on the bar top "what do I do?"

Maria held out her drink "for a start, get this down ya". Sophie stood up straight taking her drink from Maria as she continued to speak "then.. well I haven't got that far yet but.." Sophie sighed at her friend taking a big swig of her drink.

Meanwhile Christine had cornered Sian, trying to get all the latest gossip from her, but the blonde wasn't budging knowing exactly what her friend wanted to hear "so how was it?"

"Dinner?" Sian questioned, "lovely, really enjoyed the salmon" She pointed as Christine rolled her eyes. "Could've done with more wine on the table though".

"You know exactly what I mean Powers".

"..Are you talking about the cheesecake?"

"Sian!"

Sian's eyes widened at her friends persistence, "it was fine. A little bit awkward but that was to be expected I s'pose".

Maria continued her pep talk with Sophie, "the good news is you're at a wedding so you're all dressed up, the worst thing about running into an ex is when you're not looking your best. Secondly, you've already kissed her so you've made more progress than most do.."

Sophie listened to her friend, sipping on her drink every now and then, she smiled warmly at Maria, _bless her for trying to put a good spin on this whole fiasco._

"So, what do you want to happen Sophie?"

Sophie puffed her cheeks out exhaling slowly, "I wouldn't mind kissing her again".

Maria's face fell as she noticed Sophie's eyes wandering causing a dreamy smile to fall onto her face, "Sophie! Bigger picture!"

Sophie snapped out of her short daze as Maria clicked her fingers in front of her face. "Oh I don't know do I?!" she stropped like a small child.

"Alright calm down! We've just gotta think about this logically.." she said holding her arms out like it was the most obvious solution in the world. The girl opposite huffing as she crossed on arm over her stomach, the other holding her drink to her shoulder watching her friend intently trying to come up with the answers. "Hang on" Maria started, "I thought she said she was with someone?"

Sophie locked eyes with Maria knitting her eyebrows together "..she did". She dropped her hands, her drink by her side "I've got no chance then have I?"

"Well it can't be the romance of the century if she's kissing you, can it?" Maria reasoned.

Sophie bit the inside of her mouth searching the room for the blonde that had set her heart racing since they'd set eyes on each other that morning. When her eyes finally landed on her she sighed deeply. She had set herself a challenge a mere two hours ago to get Sian Powers back in her life for good and it was already falling apart at the seems. She didn't know what to do for the best, go over to Sian and have it out again, secretly hoping it would turn into another steamy make out session or wait for her ex to come to her. She knew if she left it to Sian they may never be left alone again, she had always been the one to do the chasing when they were kids and she doubted very much that that had changed. Sophie knew full-well that this was not a situation she could enter into lightly, if she pursued this with Sian a lot of people could end up getting hurt; for a start Sian's new whatever if they ever found out, herself if it didn't work out the way she wanted it to and finally the blonde, and she couldn't bear to make Sian sad all over again. It hurt enough the first time without having to go through it again. She had to be sure this was what she wanted before she fought for any kind of relationship with her ex, but whenever she was in the presence of Sian it was as if all logic left her mind and nothing else mattered but her and the older girl in that moment. Sophie took a deep breath watching the blonde in conversation with the bride, _you don't really have to think about it do you? You already know the answer. Sian leaving your life again is not an option - otherwise, what else is there? Soulmates, they don't come around too often Webster, especially sexy blonde ones that made you happier than you ever had been before or after they left._

Maria again clicked her fingers in front of the brunettes face, "hello! Earth to Sophie!"

Sophie snapped out of it laughing weakly, "sorry, dunno what happened there".

Maria raised one eyebrow glancing over at Sian, "I do".

Sophie smiled at her friend taking a deep breath and stood up straight, "right, ask me again".

"Ask you what?" Maria replied confused.

"Ask me what I want."

Maria side-smiled at her mate, "what do you want Webster?"

Sophie grinned pointing subtly over to Sian "..everything I've ever wanted since I was fifteen. That's what I want".

Maria followed Sophie's eye line, her eyes eventually falling to the blonde. She turned back to the younger girl stood opposite her, "then.. go get your girl."

Across the other side of the room Sian was still talking to Christine who was exasperated whilst talking to Sian. "Okay, stop me if I'm wrong, but this is the girl that couldn't say her vows on your wedding day humiliating you in front of all your family and friends.."

Sian nodded in response.

"Who kissed someone else behind your back.."

Sian nodded again.

"Who confessed her love for that same girl while she was engaged to you.."

Sian bit the inside of her mouth, nodding slowly once more.

"And broke your heart so badly that you haven't let anyone else you date since close enough to care about them?"

Sian sighed closing her eyes realising how stupid she had been after hearing her friend break it down simply. _She doesn't understand._

"And so you decided the best thing to do, would be to kiss her?" Christine questioned. "I'm sorry Sian, but I can't see your logic on this one babe".

"I know it sounds a little bit stupid -"

The bride interrupted her friend before she could continue, "a little bit stupid? That's like saying Hitler was a little bit angry!"

Sian rolled her eyes, "you don't understand".

"She's your first love, your only love. The only committed relationship you've ever been in, so of course old feelings are gonna come crashing back. But kissing her and setting yourself up for a fall that we both know is coming, that I don't understand" Christine stated. Sian simply replied with a defeated look. "Don't get me wrong Sian" her friend continued, "if Lee McIntyre from secondary school walked in here right now and kissed me I probably wouldn't have the willpower to fight him off either". Sian smiled warmly. "But I've got my Ryan now.." Sian's smile faltered as Christine continued, "and you'll find someone new too".

"I don't want a Ryan".

Christine smiled, "No, you want more of a Rianne?" She giggled putting a female spin on her husbands name.

Sian laughed back before sighing, "what do I do?"

Christine moved to stand next to her friend, wrapping her arm around the blondes shoulders and leaning their heads together. "You get yourself another drink and then we're gonna dance the night away and forget all our worries, okay?"

Sian nodded against her friends head "okay". She smiled turning to her friend and embracing her in a cuddle.

"No more kissing?"

Sian rolled her eyes as she leant her chin on her friends shoulder "no more kissing".

Christine giggled in Sian's ear before widening her eyes as she saw the brunette they had been discussing approaching from behind Sian. She quickly pulled back, "incoming! Incoming!"

Sian looked confused as her friend began to panic, "what?!"

Christine looked round the room as she muttered to Sian "Sophie, 12 O'clock!" Sian turned slightly before her friend grabbed her and turned her back "don't look!"

"What is wrong with you?" Sian said disbelievingly. "She's my ex, not yours".

"I know I just get caught up in the drama of it!"

Sian shook her head at her friend as she watched her make herself scarce, before dipping her head to look at her drink as Sophie walked round her to stand opposite.

"Alright?" Sophie enquired, _yet another fabulous opener from you there Webster. Bravo, you moron._

"What do you want Sophie?"

Sophie bit her bottom lip, "are you ever gonna be pleased to see me? Cause I'm starting to get a complex here." The younger waited for a response but didn't get one, so she continued, "..can I buy you a drink?"

"It's a free bar."

Sophie sighed "okay, can I get you a drink?"

Sian waved her glass slightly, not having looked up from it yet, "got one." She was scared if she met Sophie's eyes she may not be able to tear them away again

Sophie stepped closer, lowering her voice, "I dunno why you're being weird.. You kissed me remember?"

"Yeah, which you haven't had a problem telling everyone about!"

"Maria is hardly everyone! She's my friend and I'm confused!"

"Oh and I'm not?!" Sian cried lifting her head up but still unable to meet Sophie's gaze.

"You did the kissing!"

Sian looked up at the girl opposite ready to defend herself but something stopped her. Those eyes. Those piercing blue eyes that had haunted her dreams for so long now.

 _What the fuck do I do?_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys, I just wanted to say that I'm so sorry for not updating sooner, I've had to wait to get some money together to buy myself a new laptop (right before Christmas as well!), but I've got one now so will be updating regularly again! Thank you again for all your lovely reviews, I love reading them – I hope no one has given up on this story. This is just a short update, but I will be posting the next chapter mid-week so hopefully this will tide you over for a couple of days! Enjoy x**

 **Part 8:**

It had been two hours since Sophie had attempted to start a conversation with Sian, and roughly one hour and fifty-nine minutes since the blonde had left her standing alone looking like a lemon. All the guests had moved back into the main hall by now as the DJ had set up and the table and chairs had been moved from the centre of the room to the sides. Most guests were definitely a little bit merry to say the least, everyone enjoying the free bar and the music to go with it. Various people were gathered at the bar, on the dance floor, at the tables and in the outside seating area. Sophie was sat at one of the tables by herself, Sian had the good excuse of a distraction by making sure everyone was having fun and mingling and Maria had gone off with Carla to get re-acquainted. The brunette sighed, she had been nursing the same drink for a good hour now, and she felt as if she could do nothing but watch her ex from afar as she went from group to group intertwining herself in conversation and playing the dutiful bridesmaid.

It hadn't gone unnoticed by Sian that Sophie had been alone this whole time, but she couldn't bring herself to do anything about it - she wanted so much to go over and share a joke or have a dance like they would have so easily done years ago, but they weren't kids anymore and life isn't that simple. Still the blonde couldn't help but beat herself up about it, feeling guiltier at every minute that passed knowing Sophie was on her own another moment longer.

Sophie's eyes fell onto a couple only a few yards away as Sian had come up to them and began a conversation, she noticed the older girl glance at her a few times but not enough to convince Sophie she was ever going to come over and speak with her, but then, as if her wish had been granted the man and woman had excused themselves from the talk with Sian and moved onto the dance floor, clearing the path between the brunette and the blonde who had no choice but to lock eyes.

Sian watched as Sophie sipped from her glass, she glanced down at her own drink before taking a breath and moving over to Sophie's table, "why you sat all by yourself?"

Sophie shrugged in response, _shall I just give up while I'm ahead? Shall I just leave this girl in peace? No matter how much I don't want to?_

Sian bit the inside of her mouth, she hated the way the other girl looked so sad. She thought about it for a moment, arguing with her inner thoughts, before taking the seat next to Sophie, turning it so she was facing the Webster.

They just looked at each other, sat their staring, neither girl knowing what to say next and if whatever came out would be the right thing. Sian placed her glass on the table, resting her hand beside it so that her thumb and forefinger were still touching the item. Sophie mirrored her movement, but then trailed her forefinger over the white tablecloth, making small patterns, both girls watching intently.

Sophie looked over at Sian, the pad of her finger still making small circles on the table. She cleared her throat urging the other girl to look back at her, the hint must have been taken as the next minute both girls were locked in another intense staring match. It was as if they were trying to say everything they felt in that one stare, trying to communicate how they felt in silence. It seemed to work as both girls eyes glazed over with a similar tinge of sadness - no matter what had gone on between them today or before, no matter the fighting both girls could feel how sad the situation really was. They had been happy together once upon a time, they had said forever and they had meant it. They had truly believed they were soulmates and yet it had still ended, which neither girl had thought it ever would.

Sophie swallowed the lump in her throat, before moving her hand further across the table, leaning forward slightly in her chair. Sian watched her but didn't dare move a muscle, she could read everything on Sophie's face. She could see the guilt there, she could see the regret, and if she hadn't have noticed either of them she wouldn't have missed the truly heartbroken look the brunette was displaying. Sophie's hand continued it's travels until her fingertips had reached their destination and brushed over Sian's hand. That caused Sian to look down at the table and she watched as Sophie's fingers traced the back of her hand before she took Sian's forefinger between her own and her thumb, holding onto it softly. The blonde looked back over at Sophie who now had her own eyes on what her hand had been doing, she was glad of that because if Sophie had been watching her she may have been able to tell that Sian's heart had nearly started pumping out of her chest. But as the blonde got her breathing back to a normal rate Sophie looked over cautiously, wondering when the older girl was going to rip her hand from the brunettes.

But it never happened, they stayed there like that for what seemed like a lifetime, Sophie's fingers holding onto Sian's and both of them just staring into one another's eyes. Sian might have done it subconsciously but the next thing Sophie felt was the blondes forefinger curl round hers holding it between her first and middle fingers, squeezing it slightly. Both girls went to say something but were interrupted by the presence of Ronnie, causing both girls to pull their hands apart.

"Which one of you gorgeous specimens is gonna dance with me?" he asked putting his drink down on the table.

Sian cleared her throat as she looked at Sophie running her hands down the tops of her thighs.

Sophie looked up at Ronnie "no thanks". She smiled briefly before sipping her drink.

"Sian?" he questioned.

The blonde shook her head keeping her eyes on the brunette watching as she put her drink back on the table. Their eyes met once again and Sophie gave Sian a weak but warm side smile.

"Come on, it's a party" he reasoned brushing his hand over the bridesmaids bare shoulder, Sophie's eyes being drawn to the gesture immediately.

Sian shrugged him off "Ron, I'm not in the mood".

"Oh don't be a party pooper Sian" he slipped his hand down her arm leaning in to her ear, "I know how much you love to dance remember?"

The girl rolled her eyes looking at him "are you ever gonna give up?"

He smirked "not any time soon".

Ronnie took her hand tugging on it gently, but Sian stayed sat in her chair, "Ron I'm happy here".

"Babe.."

 _Babe? Babe?! I hate this guy!_ The jealousy Sophie was feeling was getting too much and she could feel herself about to bubble over. "She said no, alright?"

Both Ronnie and Sian turned their heads to look at Sophie, the blondes eyebrows raised slightly. Ronnie stood up straight, "okay". He held up his hands in defence stepping away, he pointed at Sian, "I want a dance later".

Sian glanced at him smiling weakly as he walked away before looking back at Sophie, her mouth agape slightly.

Sophie watched Ronnie leave, before picking up her drink and downing the remainder of it. Once she put her glass down she noticed Sian gawping at her, she rolled her eyes "sorry if I had a go at your boyfriend, but he was being annoying".

Sian crossed her arms over her chest, tilting her head to the side as she watched Sophie. _She's jealous.. Wait.. Boyfriend?_

"What?" Sophie said as Sian watched her in silence.

"Boyfriend? You think Ronnie's my boyfriend?" Sian asked Sophie smiling slightly.

"He had his hands all over you."

Sian let out a little giggle shaking her head.

"Isn't he then?"

"Ronnie?!" Sian asked a little louder than she meant, "no!" she laughed.

"Don't act like it's so ridiculous, he clearly likes you" Sophie grumbled twirling her empty glass.

"That's just Ron, he's harmless" Sian corrected.

Sophie raised her eyebrows talking to her glass, "little bit friendly if you ask me".

"Well I didn't, did I?" Sian retorted.

Sophie bit the inside of her mouth, _well this just got awkward._ She couldn't help feeling jealous, she always had been when it came to Sian, no one else she had been with had seen this side of her, yeah she'd been protective over other girlfriends but she didn't really do jealous anymore and she hadn't missed the feeling. "So, if he's not your boyfriend, who is?"

"I don't have a boyfriend."

"Girlfriend then?"

"Nope." Sian had always battled with the jealous side of Sophie; she hated it in some ways, usually it would be a scenario where the brunette had exaggerated every little thing in her head, putting two and two together and coming up with five. But then there were other times where the older girl thrived off it, if Sophie was jealous surely she was showing that she cared? Even if it was just small things like guys in clubs when they were on a night out getting a little bit too close for comfort. Sophie would get this look; she'd scrunch her face up and Sian used to think it was adorable.. She'd just got a reminder of that face when the brunette had made it at Ronnie and Sian couldn't help smiling to herself. The thing with Sophie was she'd either go one extreme or the other depending on her mood, making fun of the guys pathetic attempts to get the blondes attention or having a go at them full pelt. Either way Sian loved the feeling it gave her of being so wanted by Sophie, the girl she wanted so much to keep hold of, all to herself, felt the exact same way about her. And although Sophie hated being jealous, the thought of someone else with Sian killed her - it did have it's bonuses though, the blonde had always tried her best afterwards to make sure the brunette knew that the older girl only had eyes for her, making up for Sophie having to feel envious in the first place.

Sophie knitted her eyebrows together confused, "but I thought you said.."

"What?" Sian asked curiously.

"Earlier, at dinner you said -"

Sian's eyebrows raised as Sophie spoke, realising what she had insinuated at the table earlier that day, "oh! Oh yeah, well, urr.." Sophie watched the blonde as she stumbled over her words. "That's nothing, well it's not serious.."

"Right. But you are seeing someone?" Sophie asked with baited breath.

 _Okay Sian, you can either lie through your teeth or come clean - if you lie, you could be in complete control of the situation, deciding what happens next. Or Sophie might decide to cut her ties and leave you be. Isn't that what you want? The girl of your dreams to walk back out of your life again as if she never entered? Or if you tell the truth, she might think you're a complete plank. Psycho plank come to think of it. Or she could understand? But would that be letting her think you want her to know you're single? Oh God, oh bloody hell.._

"Sian" the brunette prompted.

The older girl mulled over her thoughts looking at Sophie; _gain control or leave it up to fate? Tell the truth or be branded as a nutter? Hurt the girl that deep down you still love or let her know there's no one else for you? Never has been._ "I made it up.." Sian swiftly picked up her drink sipping on it as she closed one eye, bracing herself for Sophie's reaction.

The other girl looked totally confused, "..you've lost me.."

Sian sighed, placing her glass back on the table, "I made it up! I'm not seeing anyone. I'm not dating anyone".

Sophie knitted her eyebrows together, her face going from one of confusion to, dare say it, a little bit angry, "..you lied?!"

Sian scoffed, "that's rich coming from you!"

"Why? Why would you do that?!"

"What else was I supposed to say?! You're my ex, I wanted you to think I was better off!" Sian cried.

Sophie widened her eyes, "you're my ex and you don't see me making up girlfriends!"

"I didn't want you to think I was some sort of spinster!" Sian blurted out, stopping long after her brain had told her to.

Sophie's face softened, watching the blonde. She shuffled her chair closer to Sian's, lowering her voice, "when could I ever think that?"

Sian looked over at Sophie, her movement to come closer not going unnoticed. She couldn't help but gaze at the younger girl, her eyes so soft, her voice so genuine. She bit her bottom lip.

Sophie smiled warmly, "I bet they're queuing round the block".

Sian laughed weakly, "you'd be surprised".

Sophie watched Sian as she turned away, her face washed over with a slight sadness, "that mean I've got first dibs?"

Sian side smiled at the tablecloth, listening to Sophie, "you're a smooth talker these days".

Sophie grinned, "cheek, I always was".

"Mm."

Sophie bit the inside of her mouth, "are ya then?"

"What?"

"Better off?" Sophie said as Sian locked eyes with her. She continued, "you said you wanted me to think you were better off.. Are you?"

Sian studied the girl sat opposite her who was leant in ever so slightly. The look of hope in her eyes was visible, her eyebrows slightly raised as she waited for Sian's answer, and her teeth were pressed against her bottom lip, which Sian couldn't help but be drawn to. _Can't do it, can you? You can't lie. You can't hurt her, no matter how much you want to? Seven hours and she's got you right back to where you started!_ The blonde swallowed down the lump that had developed in her throat. Watching Sophie, she shook her head, her eyes filling up.

Sophie shut her eyes breathing a sigh of relief before opening them again, gazing at Sian. With caution she moved her hand from her lap and hooked her forefinger back around Sian's, the sudden warmth it had brought causing both girls to look at the gesture. "Me neither" Sophie whispered.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi again lovelies, I'm not sure how long I'm planning on writing this story for.. I guess until you stop enjoying it or I run out of idea's for it ha. But I've had such a great response from so many of you, I'm sure I'll be writing more Sophie & Sian fics. Here's another part – ENJOY! x**

 **Part 9:**

"Progress?" Maria asked as her and Sophie stood at the bar. "What's progress?"

"Well.. She's talking to me" Sophie said before taking a sip of her drink.

Maria raised her eyebrows, "..Well.. Yeah.. Yeah, that's always a good start".

Sophie rolled her eyes, "I mean properly, a conversation, not just her making digs at me".

"Right, so is all forgiven then?"

"Well I don't think it's that easy but.." Sophie sighed smiling warmly, "..we're getting there".

"And what makes you so sure?" Maria asked, a slight cynical tone in her voice.

"She let me hold her hand earlier..?" the brunette suggested, trying to grasp at straws for some sort of hope.

Maria smiled slightly, "so you've gone from kissing to holding hands? Slow down Soph, you don't wanna get too carried away.. She'll be pulling your hair and pushing you over in the playground next if she really likes you!"

"There's no need to be sarcastic" Sophie defended.

"I just don't want you getting your hopes up alright?"

Sophie rolled her eyes again, she knew Maria was right; the brunette wasn't naïve enough to think Sian had just forgotten everything that had happened in the past, but right now she had let herself get her hopes up by thinking there could be a chance that she'd be able to win the blonde round and she wouldn't have minded if Maria could be of the same opinion - Sophie didn't want to be alone in the thought that the ex-lovers could salvage something from today. She needed Maria to let her know she wasn't deluding herself. The thought of Sian walking away again made Sophie's stomach churn.

"I'm just looking out for you" Maria assured the younger girl reaching out and rubbing the side of Sophie's shoulder.

Sophie looked gloomily down in her glass, _she think it's hopeless._

Maria could see the brunette was disappointed with her thoughts, "..What do I know eh? I'm old. Everyone deserves a second chance".

Sophie looked at Maria hopeful, "d'ya reckon?"

"Course" Maria said squeezing the other girl's shoulder.

Sophie side smiled at Maria's attempts to make her feel better. _That's all I needed to hear,_ "you're not that old".

Maria returned Sophie's smile, "you're meant to say I'm not old at all!"

Meanwhile at one of the tables the blonde bridesmaid was getting a lecture from her friend, "I don't think it's a good idea you two being her together -"

"You invited her!"

"I didn't know who she was then did I?!" Christine defended.

"Well what do you want me to do? Go and lock myself in me room?!" Sian suggested sarcastically.

"No! Course not" Christine said pondering the situation. "I could ask her to leave?"

"Oh so you'll do that now but wouldn't do it earlier?!"

"I didn't know it was going to be an issue then!" Christine cried, as the blonde turned her head away. "I've seen you Sian" she said leaning in closer to her friend, "holding hands.."

Sian sighed, "shouldn't you be worrying more about cutting your cake?"

"I'm worried about you" the bride said taking her bridesmaids hand. "You're my mate and I don't wanna see you get hurt".

"I won't" Sian said looking at the other girl.

Christine contemplated her next sentence, hesitating slightly as she bit her top lip, "..I know you still love her".

The blonde dropped her friend's hand rolling her eyes, "Don't be stupid".

"Don't lie to me Sian" Christine ordered sternly. "I've never seen anyone get to you like this before - and that's because of her. Because of how much she hurt you".

"I know what she did!" Sian snapped looking at the bride. She sighed as she saw Christine's face turn to one of surprise at her slight outburst. "Trust me, I want to hate her, I really do".

"Why don't ya then?"

Sian shrugged, "because it's Sophie.. My Sophie. And no matter what's happened or how long it's been, to me she's always going to be my Sophie - my childhood best friend, my first love. Even my soulmate.."

Christine watched as the blonde spoke about her ex-girlfriend, the defeated look on her face as if she was already aware that there wasn't going to be a happy ending.

"I don't know what I'm doing" Sian continued. "One minute I don't want to be anywhere near her and the next, she wears me down, reminds me of all the reasons why I fell for her in the first place, and it's as if I can't help myself. It's like for the past five years I've been without oxygen and now I'm learning to breathe again.."

"Could you sound any more cheesy?"

"I don't care" Sian spoke earnestly. "I'm not stupid Chris, I know it's not all rainbows and butterflies. I know this probably won't end well. Too much has happened for that.." Sian sighed locking eyes with her friend, "if tonight's all I get.. Just let me enjoy it.."

Christine rolled her eyes looking to the side.

Sian could see her mate wasn't happy, so she took her hand once again and leant closer, "..Please?"

Christine looked back into her friends pleading eyes, she shrugged "fine". That caused Sian to smile, but Christine dropped the blondes hand pointing at her, "but don't come crying to me -"

"I won't!"

The DJ's voice began to echo around the room, "can we all welcome to the floor, for their first dance as husband and wife, Mr and Mrs Ryan Connor".

Christine and Sian looked over to the middle of the room where the dancefloor was to see Ryan waiting in the centre smiling at Christine holding his hand out. Both girls turned to smile at the other and Sian patted her friends arm, "go on". The bride gave the blonde one last smile before getting up and joining her husband on the dancefloor.

Sian watched the newlyweds for a moment as they embraced one another and begin to move to the music. She couldn't help but feel slightly envious, she had craved a moment like this with someone she loved for so long. A moment where you knew everything was going to be okay because you'd found that person and nothing else mattered. A moment she had come so close to before, that it had been within touching distance. Sian's mind was about to wander to what could've beens when a familiar voice broke her from her daze.

"Do you ever think about ours?"

The blonde looked up to see Sophie stood next to her watching the bride and groom dancing as she held a drink in each hand. _Was she reading my mind?_ "Not really" Sian lied.

Sophie looked down at her ex to see her turn her focus back to the dancefloor.

"Some things remind me.. Disaster movies mostly.. That sort of thing" she remarked sarcastically looking back up at the brunette.

Sophie raised her eyebrows causing the blonde to smirk, the younger girl cleared her throat holding one drink out to Sian, "I got you a drink, hopefully you still like a Vodka and Lemonade".

"I do.." Sian said taking the drink, "thanks".

The brunette took a sip of her drink before sitting in the warm chair next to Sian where Christine had been previously sat. She watched her ex drain the remainder of her champagne and then turn her gaze back to the newly married couple dancing. However Sophie wasn't interested in watching what the rest of the room inevitably was, she was too busy studying the bridesmaid sat a mere few inches from her. A warm feeling washed over her, Sophie was sure she could've just sat there for hours watching the girl that had once agreed to be her wife. In that moment she couldn't help but think about how stupid she had been to let Sian walk out of her life all those years ago; _it wasn't that bad was it? It wasn't bad was it? We just got into a routine, Sian was busy with college and I.. Well I was an idiot. Amber was a bit of excitement, a distraction, but she was never Sian. Didn't ever compare really. You were young and stupid._ Sophie watched Sian's lips curve into a subtle smile at the bride and groom in front of them, and as small a gesture it was it made Sophie's breath hitch in her throat. She could feel her heart thumping, that old familiar beat sending shivers down her spine. Sophie still loved Sian, that's all she could feel. She wasn't sure if it had always been there, hiding away until the opportune time to make itself known or if it was just in that second she'd fell for the blonde all over again – either way it didn't matter, she just knew it was there and she had to have Sian back. The thought of another day without the older girls presence in her life too much to stand. She was jogged from her thoughts when the girl she had been sat staring at began staring right back at her.

"What?" Sian asked curiously.

Sophie shook her head, "nothing".

"Why are you staring at me then?"

"Was I?" Sophie asked innocently. As Sian eyed her suspiciously she took a sip of her drink, she then cleared her throat desperate to fill the silence that had washed over them. "So.. you and the bride looked in very deep conversation before".

Sian cocked her head looking at Sophie, "spying on me now are you?"

"No!" Sophie blurted out. "I was just.. I was.. Well I noticed -"

"Relax Soph" Sian interrupted, "it was a joke". As she saw the brunette loosen up slightly she continued, "we were talking about you actually".

"Right" Sophie sipped on her drink, "well that can't have been anything good.."

"No it wasn't really" Sian said also sipping her drink. She stole a glance at the younger girl, a small smile creeping onto her lips as she had seen Sophie's eyes widen as she hadn't argued with her statement. "She thinks you're going to corrupt me".

"Corrupt you?" Sophie questioned. "Are you corruptible?"

Sian took a deep breath looking over at the brunette, "depends what you had in mind.."

Sophie raised her eyebrows; she was sure she could feel her mouth bobbing open and closed not knowing what to say. _Is she flirting with me?_

"Keep plying me with drinks, I might be the one to corrupt you. The night is young.." Sian stated.

Sophie nodded her head slightly in agreement, "so, what's been happening in your life since we last saw eachother?"

Sian rolled her eyes, "small talk? Really Sophie? After all our history?"

"Well what else am I supposed to say? Aren't you curious about what we've been up to without one another? I know I am" Sophie defended.

Sian cocked her eyebrow at Sophie's honesty, "I'm sure you are, but I already know what's happened in my life, and I can just about imagine what you've been up to –"

Sophie sat up straight as her ears pricked at the last part of the older girls sentence, she interrupted Sian before she could finish, "what's that supposed to mean?"

Sian sighed, slouching slightly in her chair, "nothing.. Just, you know.."

"No" Sophie said locking eyes with Sian.

The blonde shrugged, "you're beautiful Soph.."

The younger girl swallowed the lump in her throat bowing her head slightly embarrassed.

Sian continued, "..I'm sure you haven't been short of offers. Don't need to do small talk to know that".

Sophie bit the inside of her mouth, her cheeks still slightly flush from Sian's compliment as she locked her eyes with her ex once again.

"Why don't we just cut all the other chit chat out and just ask what we wanna know.. I'm thinking lovers" Sian said sitting up in her chair trying to portray some sort of confidence in the way she was talking - she knew what she wanted to ask Sophie, other girls; had there been any? How many? How long? Was it love? Is she single now? And rather than dragging it out with awkward small talk she just wanted to get it out the way. If she was going to be disappointed she wanted it to be quick, like whenever she got her legs waxed: _quick and painless, quick and painless.. Bullshit._

Sophie raised her eyebrows at Sian, "Lovers?" _What a weird thing to say. Lovers? Why not girls, or girlfriends or partners? Lots of people refer to conquests or relationships as lovers but not Sian.. Is she that much of a player these days that she's learnt all the Lothario lingo there is to know?_ Taking a deep breath, Sophie spoke once again, "talk about cutting straight to the point Sian".

Sian smiled slightly shrugging, _okay Powers, you went in way too hard there. Talk about playing it flaming-well cool!_ "We're ex's Soph, whenever anyone bumps into an ex it's always their first question, but no one's ever got the balls to ask it straight out. I've had six, maybe seven glasses of champagne and now I'm drinking vodka so.. I'm asking".

Sophie smiled slightly, "fair enough.. Cheers?"

The girls giggled clinking their glasses together, before both taking a sip. Sian placed her glass back on the table, "right I asked, so you first. All the details!"

"Details?"

"Well you don't have to tell me their shoe size or anything" Sian giggled causing Sophie's smile to grow slightly.

The brunette took another sip of her drink, cringing slightly at their conversation, "I feel weird talking to you about this".

"Why? We were best friends once remember?"

Sophie tilted her head at Sian giving her a slightly pleading look.

"Okay, okay. It's a party right? So why don't we make this more interesting?" Sian wiggled her eyebrows playfully.

The motion caused Sophie to laugh slightly before sighing "oh god".

"I'll ask a question and if you don't wanna answer you have toooooo.. take three fingers worth of your drink?"

Sophie knitted her eyebrows together, "since when did you like drinking games?"

"Since I went to uni and nearly had my stomach pumped in Freshers week!" Sian laughed. "Right-"

Sophie interrupted her, "so you went to uni then? Which one?"

Sian shook her head, "that's not the game, I ask the questions".

Sophie sighed sitting back, her lips curving into a side smile as she admitted defeat, "..fire away".

Sian gave the brunette her trademark grin as she also sat back in her seat getting as comfortable as she could, "Hmmm.." She patted her mouth with her finger contemplating her first question.

Sophie shook her head "don't drag it out".

"Okay okay!" she defended sitting forward slightly. "What's your magic number?"

Sophie squinted her eyes, "Really?! That's question number one?! You're not even going to ease me into the game slightly?!"

Sian laughed at Sophie's reaction holding her hands out innocently, "what?! Don't worry I'm well aware it's going to be more than the one it was the last time we were together".

Sophie's face fell at how cool Sian was being about this conversation. It was alright for Sian sat there firing her questions at Sophie, prying into her love life, but was she gonna be so comfortable when it came to her turn to answer the questions? More to the point did Sophie even want to ask her any? She wasn't stupid, of course there would've been other girls in Sian's life bar her, maybe not even just girls, but Sophie wasn't sure she wanted to know. She had got jealous earlier when Sian had mentioned being with someone else and when they were together years ago she'd never been able to hide that jealous streak she had. No, Sophie didn't want to think about the older girl being in the arms of someone that wasn't her, but if the blonde was being so calm about this conversation would Sophie have to play it cool and be the same?

"Any question you ask me you know I'm bound to ask back right?" Sophie pointed out.

Sian smiled, "figures. Remember, if you don't wanna answer them you can always drink.."

"Yeah, cause I've always been able to knock them back..?" the brunette commented sarcastically.

Sian rolled her eyes, "we playing or not?"

Sophie clenched her jaw, "I suppose if it's the only way of you talking to me.."

"Right, magic number?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Part 10:**

Sian swallowed hard as she listened intently to Sophie's words, watching her eyes tinged with sadness as she spoke, "it's been fifteen months now and I still wake up expecting her to be sleeping next to me".

The blonde took a deep breath as Sophie took a gulp of her drink, "you must've loved her a lot".

Sophie nodded, "..of course".

Sian swallowed another lump that had formed in her throat - _more than me? Oh shut up Sian, could you be more self-involved?_

Sophie watched the girl sat opposite shift uncomfortably in her chair, she could tell that maybe the conversation was getting a little deeper than Sian had intended. _She asked. Was I supposed to lie? I don't wanna hurt her feelings but I'm not gonna deny Maddie. She was my world at one point, just cause she's gone doesn't mean I'm going to forget her. She showed me that I could love again - when Sian left it felt like I'd never find anyone else to care about. Granted, Sian and Maddie were two different kinds of love, but I wouldn't have traded either of them. Maddie was the love of my life, she was my companion, my safety blanket, she offered me security and my first real adult relationship. She wasn't perfect but I could always depend on her, and I still miss her everyday. Sian? We're soulmates. There's no escaping from that, as much as we may want to or try. She changed my life, without her I may not have discovered who I was so young, I could've been sat here right now still trying to work it out. Sian turned my world upside down and I loved it, it was the happiest time of my life.. And it was the most intense time of my life but there's no one else I would've ever wanted to share it with. We used to be so in sync sometimes it was scary, but being with her was the most fun I'd ever had. My best friend and soulmate all wrapped into one.. I miss her everyday too._

Sian cleared her throat causing Sophie to stir from her daze. "My turn is it?" the brunette asked eagerly.

Sian smiled weakly, "I don't think my answers will be as interesting.."

"I highly doubt that" the younger girl argued. "Magic number?"

The blonde rolled her eyes smirking before taking a few swigs of her drink.

Sophie frowned, "not fair!"

Sian put her glass on the table as she held her palms out innocently, "hey, I don't have to answer if I drink, rules are rules".

"I told you about my three! Come on!"

The bridesmaid glanced at her hand resting on the table, "well it's definitely more than three. Next question".

Sophie sighed, putting the tinge of jealousy that ran through her to the back of her mind. "Okayyy.." she pondered for a second. "..Out of your magic number.. How many were men?!" the biggest smirk ran across Sophie's lips thinking she'd got one over on Sian.

"Well played Webster, well played" Sian congratulated as Sophie bowed her head smiling, before picking it up again looking at the blonde for an answer. "..Two".

"Two?!" Sophie blurted looking almost disappointed.

Sian smiled, "ironically the two of them are in this very room".

Sophie's jaw dropped a little, "..is this including Ryan?!"

"Of course it is!"

"Ah so it's only one since us?"

Sian nodded, "well I had to make sure it wasn't just Ryan that had turned me to women!"

Both girls laughed at that throwing their heads forward, their eyes burning into one another. Sophie calmed her breathing, wiping the corners of her eyes, "okay okay, who?"

Sian sighed sitting back in her chair, she picked up her glass, and with the same handed pointed her index finger over at Ronnie on the dancefloor bracing herself for her ex's reaction.

Sophie followed Sian's finger as the blonde pushed her glass to her lips. Sophie grimaced when her eyes landed on the man Sian had been pointing too, "ugh, really? Maybe not the best specimen to test your attraction to the male gender".

"Oh shut up! It was nice, a drunken mistake, but Ronnie's lovely when you get him on his own -"

Sophie held her hand palm-face out, "stop Sian, I can live long enough without knowing thank you".

Sian smirked at the brunette shaking her head. "You're next question better not be fishing for the number of girls" the older girl warned.

"That many huh?"

Sian cocked her eyebrow, "do you want another question or shall we stop the game there?"

"I'm only joking, don't get mardy" Sophie defended. "Okay, let's get serious.. How many times have you been in love?"

Sian looked to her glass on the table blowing a sharp breath from her lips, "wow, you went straight in there".

Sophie shrugged, "why not? You did".

"You can't just copy all my questions."

"Why not?" Sophie asked casually, "it's where all the juicy gossip lies".

Sian smiled, still not looking at Sophie, "is this since you or my whole life?"

"Urr, let's go your whole life, I'm sure I can do the maths and subtract myself" Sophie quipped.

Sian tilted her head, biting the inside of her cheek. She hesitated her answer, running her finger round the top of her glass to distract herself from Sophie's face. "Once".

"No no, you're whole life. I told you I'd do the math. So that's twice, same as me".

"No.." Sian looked over at Sophie, "I've only ever been in love once".

Sophie looked back at Sian, who could see the cogs slowly turning in the brunette's head until she clicked. She was taken aback slightly, which was clear on her expression, "..oh, oh right".

The bridesmaid smiled weakly at what she called a 'cute' reaction from the younger girl. She watched Sophie as she took a swig of her drink, placing it slowly back on the table hoping the other girl would speak again before it had been put back in it's place – unfortunately Sophie was a bit stunned for words so her glass reached it's destination first. The blonde decided she had to break the awkward silence, "say something then. Ask another question".

Sophie cleared her throat, "sorry, I'm just surprised. To be honest, whenever I thought about you I assumed you'd have settled down by now".

"Sorry to disappoint.. Just haven't wanted to."

"Why?" Sophie had blurted out the question before she'd had time to think about it.

Sian's mouth bobbed open as she tried to think of an answer, _because of you. Because I was scared of getting hurt again? Because anyone that came close I ran away from? Because I compared them all to you? Because you ruined my life and made my life all at the same time? Because whenever I'm with someone intimately all I ever do is picture you?_ She swallowed hard, "guess I just haven't found the one yet".

Sophie looked over Sian's face and she noticed how the older girls lips were curved downwards into a melancholy frown, one that looked as if it sat comfortably, like it had been there a while and had gotten used to the idea of being a permanent fixture. The brunette continued to study Sian's expression; her eyebrows knitted together slightly and that gloomy look in those beautiful blue eyes that had barely left them since the two girls had been reunited. It was as if in that moment Sophie had just noticed how much older her ex-girlfriend looked, she was still stunning of course, the years had been kind to her, but Sian didn't have the same innocence about her she had once had, the same softness. Sophie still admired the exquisiteness of the bridesmaids looks, still thought Sian was the most beautiful thing she'd ever set eyes on, but she looked a little harder somehow, like she had a thicker skin almost.

When Sophie had first ever kissed Sian the first thing the older girl had done was run, push Sophie away and put all her barriers up trying to stop anything that may happen between them. The brunette could feel that the same wall had shown itself again, waiting for her to break it down, only this time Sophie knew she would have to be the one to push it. Sian came to her last time, eventually giving into her feelings, but the younger girl knew that wouldn't be the case today, or any other time in the future. She knew she'd have to work hard on this one, to prove to Sian it was worth the risk again. Even if it was to see that sparkle in her favourite blue sapphires for just one more minute.

"Maybe you've already found them" Sophie said, watching as Sian scoffed.

"I'd like to think I'd have noticed".

Sophie bit on her bottom lip watching the older girls defeated look, "..maybe they're staring you right in the face".

Sian locked eyes with Sophie, both of them sharing the softest of smiles knowing all the 'what ifs' were now crashing through both of their minds, travelling as if at the speed of light. "Another lifetime maybe".

Sophie swallowed hard at Sian's dismissiveness, how she hated that wall. "..What do you reckon we'd be like now? If we were still together?"

Sian raised her eyebrows, "is that your next question? 'Cause I thought we were meant to be finding out about what we'd been up to not mulling over what could've beens".

"Well you must think about it sometimes" Sophie insisted.

Sian shook her head, "not really".

"Liar."

The two girls looked into eachothers eyes, both wondering where this conversation was going. Sophie hoping that if she pushed Sian enough it would get her some real answers; as jealous that she had been listening about the blonde and other people none of that mattered. She didn't need to hear about uni, or what jobs she had or where she was living. She cared about now and the fact that she had already fallen back under that Powers spell and how anxious she was to get some sort of sign from Sian that she was feeling just a hint the same way. Sian on the other hand was just trying to work out how to run away from the conversation, spending time with Sophie today was all she'd been dreaming of for the past five years but it was getting too much. Maybe Christine had been right, maybe this was a bad idea talking to her ex, but she had begged the bride for just this one night to have time with the girl that made her the mess she was right now. But she was starting to forget why, it was all getting too intense. She had got carried away in the game with Sophie, they were having fun, but every time the brunette had answered a question or would make a comment that was even the slightest bit suggestive it reminded Sian that the Webster was no longer hers. Of course, before today she hadn't forgotten that, she'd had fifty-seven months to get used to the fact. But just now, while they'd been drinking and sharing stories it was like old times; her heart had been lulled into a false-sense of security and every now and then reality would give it a good old bash to make sure it had still been ticking.

Sian could feel Sophie's eyes burning into her own and it made her whole body radiate. She was suddenly aware of the heat in the room making her feel claustrophobic. She needed air and quick. She needed to get out of this room and away from this situation as fast as she could.

The blonde stood up from her seat, "Urr.. I'm going to get another drink.. Want one?"

Sophie shook her head breaking their heated gaze, bowing her head disappointed.

The blonde watched the younger girl for a moment, before turning her body away ready to leave, but a warm hand on her wrist stopped her and she looked back to see Sophie's soft skin wrapped around her own.

"Why won't you have this conversation with me Sian?"

"..What conversation?" the older girl asked trying to feign innocence.

"The one you've been trying to avoid all day, but we both know you want to have" Sophie stated, her eyes meeting Sian's again.

But as soon as the brunette had locked eyes with her ex, the blonde had broken the gaze turning to the floor. She stayed like that for a moment, both girls making the most of the physical contact they were sharing, as meagre as it was.

It took a few seconds but Sian took the silence as her opportunity to escape and moved her arm from Sophie's grip walking out of the room. The younger girl just sat and watched her go, not knowing what to do next for the best. It was obvious she had pushed Sian into a corner, but it was also obvious she hadn't taken it far enough. She needed Sian, her whole body was aching for her and if the only way to make the blonde see that was to push her from her comfort zone then that's what Sophie needed to do.

Sian hurried passed the other guests in the hotel bar, slamming her glass down on it as she went by, rushing to get out to the front, knowing other guests would be in the gardens at the back of the building.

Once she had ran down the stairs at the front entrance she stopped by the stone banister outside letting the cool air hit her face, it was a warm Septembers evening and the sun had just gone down making the night dark. The hotel lamps by the front entrance illuminated Sian's face as she closed her eyes inhaling deeply and taking a breath, the air filling her lungs and expanding her chest. She exhaled slowly, letting her eyes flicker open gently, staring out at the grand driveway in front of the hotel. She leant against the stone, letting her body relax as she calmed having escaped the situation inside. Her thoughts of the day ran slowly through her mind and she instantly regretted ever acknowledging Sophie was at this wedding. She would never have been able to have ignored her when she first walked up that aisle but she shouldn't have engaged in conversation with her, a polite hello may not have done any harm but now she was in too deep. She had gone back in time to square one and she knew tomorrow she'd have to start the grieving process all over again. She'd go back to the days of not being able to get out of bed, wallowing in self-pity, waiting for the phone to ring and it all be declared a big mistake. She'd watch endless amounts of romantic movies and scream profanities at the screen. She'd finally understand what all the break up songs were about, relating every single record to one person. She'd spend her nights going to bed early in the hope that she'd wake up sooner and realise it was all a horrible nightmare. She'd visit random bars and pick up the first thing that paid her any attention to try and get her mind to forget the person her heart couldn't. And if she didn't manage to pull she'd get blind drunk and resist the temptation to dial the only phone number she'd ever learnt off by heart.

She sighed pressing the palms of her hands down on the cold stone of the banister and closed her eyes once again. She hung her head low, muttering under her breath trying to pull herself together. _You're not some lovesick teenager anymore, get a grip! You spend nine hours with her and it's like your whole world's caved in! Get real! The day's nearly over, just wait until Christine and Ryan are tucked up and then you can make your ex-_

Sian's thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice, which immediately caused her heart to jump in her throat and her eyes to open being met with the stone banister she was leant on.

"..Sian?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, I may have gone in a bit strong with the cheese in this chapter – let me know if it's too much haha. Enjoy..**

 **Part 11:**

"..Sian?"

The blonde bit down on her bottom lip, in a way to stop herself from speaking, scared that she might say something without thinking it through first. Her ears pricked up at the sound of footsteps approaching from behind.

"Sian?"

Her name was repeated once more and she couldn't help but remember how much she used to love the sound of her name coming from those soft lips. She turned her head to the side, watching out of the corner of her eye as Sophie came closer.

The brunette descended the final step before walking over to Sian, cautiously she reached out to Sian's shoulder, "..are you okay?"

The blonde glanced at Sophie's hand on her shoulder, "yeah fine..". She shrugged the brunette's hand away as subtly as she could, "just really hot in there with all those people. Needed some air".

Sian hadn't been subtle enough, of course Sophie had noticed her shrugging her off but she chose not to mention it. She nodded slightly at the older girls words, "..I could bring some drinks out if you like? Or we could go sit in the gardens where the tables are?"

"No honestly Soph, I'm fine, you go back in. I'll be there in a minute".

Sophie wasn't convinced, so just watched the blonde shift uncomfortably on the spot, her eyes unable to meet the younger girls. The brunette cleared her throat, looking out to the driveway in front of the hotel, "you never were a very good liar".

Sian swallowed hard, her eyes scanning her surroundings, "shame I can't say the same for you".

Sophie laughed weakly, "really? We're going back to the digs?"

Sian shrugged, "you walked right into that one".

Sophie shook her head, a small smile finding it's way onto her lips, and out of the corner of her eye the blonde noticed her do so causing a weak smile to find it's home on her mouth.

Looking away from Sophie the older girl turned to look up at the sky, a clear night making the stars much easier to see. She sighed folding her arms across her chest, one of her palms rubbing at the top of her arm.

"You cold?" Sophie asked.

"I'm fine".

"We could go back inside?"

"I'm fine" Sian insisted. "It's nice out here".

Sophie watched her ex-girlfriend study the night's sky and all she wanted to do was reach out and touch her. Just hold her; somehow make her feel better about this whole situation. Both girls were aware what a mess the day had been, and Sophie desperately wanted to make it better for the blonde. It used to be so easy for her to bring comfort to Sian, all she'd ever need to do was hold her in her arms and whisper sweet nothing's in her ear. That's what she wanted to do right now but she knew she couldn't. She wanted so badly to make things better in any way she could without breaching any boundaries. _Hopeless._ And then something popped in her head, _surely that won't improve things Sophie. Don't do it._ But before she could think about the words leaving her mouth, she found herself saying the vows she had written so many years ago. "Sian, you are my best friend. And today in front of God, I vow to be your partner in life and in love".

Sian's gaze moved from the stars to the girl stood next to her who was staring back at her. Once their eyes had locked Sophie was quick to move her eyes away, choosing to look down at her hands as they fiddled with one another.

Sophie continued, "I promise to choose you every day and to do the hard work of making now into always. To laugh with you, and cry with you, and grow old with you through all of life's adventures". She paused, trying hard to remember what she had wanted to say on their wedding day. "I pledge to keep you, hold you, comfort and protect you for all the days of my life". The brunette swallowed the lump in her throat as she raised her head bracing herself for the other girl's reaction, and when their eyes finally met once again she noticed Sian's were watering softly, the tears building up not quite willing to fall just yet. She carried on, hoping that somehow this would make her ex see she still cared for her, enough to memorise these lines she had wanted to say so long ago. "You are my best friend and one true love". Sophie felt brave, so she reached out to Sian's hand that hung by her side and slipped it into her own, "Even soulmate, which is hard to say because I remember once I told you I didn't believe in them, and you were hurt that I didn't think you were mine".

Sian smiled weakly as she watched Sophie continue to talk.

"But as time's gone by, your love has made me believe. And there is still a part of me today that can't understand that I'm the lucky one who gets to marry you. Sian, today I give you my hand, I give you my love. And I give you myself.."

Only a stunned silence came from Sian, a silence Sophie didn't think she'd ever experienced before, all she could hear was Sian's gentle breaths and the breeze in the early Autumn's air.

Sophie poised herself for the blonde's reaction, her eyes scanning over every one of the older girls features for some kind of hint to what Sian was thinking. But her ex-girlfriend just stared at her, giving nothing away about what was occurring in her thoughts right now. "..They're my wedding vows. Well, what would've been.." Sophie had to speak; she couldn't take the quiet any longer.

Sian blinked softly, causing a single tear to drop onto her left cheek. She cleared her throat wiping it away, "..They're.. they're nice. Good".

"Nice?" Sophie questioned, unsure why she had even said them. _I'm always saying Sophie, put brain into gear before mouth!_

"Yeah" Sian swallowed. "I'm kind of glad you never got to say them.. Would've showed mine right up" she joked smiling weakly.

Sophie squeezed her hand, "I liked yours".

Sian sighed, "well I could've gone a long time without hearing yours".

Hurt immediately washed over Sophie causing her to drop her ex's hand, "..sorry". She wasn't sure why she had recited her vows, but surely it was a way of showing Sian how she felt. She still believed those words she had written, she was just sorry she had never got to say them properly. She had recited them so many times to herself since the wedding, no wonder she knew them off by heart. She had practiced for the miracle day where Sian would walk back into her life and make everything okay again, but that day had never arrived so she had just kept practicing.

Sian stepped backwards, needing some space from the brunette, "why? Why feel the need to say them? Why now?"

"Because I never got to say them before?" the younger girl tried.

"Yeah and you don't get to say them now either!"

"Well I have!"

"Why?" Sian shouted at Sophie.

"Because nothing's changed!" Sophie defended.

Sian stepped back to her previous position glaring at Sophie now she was closer to her face, "everything's changed!"

"Not the way I feel about you! That hasn't changed!" Sophie yelled back.

"It's been less than twelve hours Sophie, you can't just magically love me again!" Sian argued.

The younger girl winced at her ex-girlfriends tone, especially the way she said her name, it always sounded different when Sian would be angry with her. Granted that had never been very often, but whenever it would occur she would feel so much venom for her own name. "We didn't break up because I didn't love you **_Sian_** " Sophie retorted, emphasising the blondes name for effect.

"Funny, I thought that was exactly why we broke up!"

Sophie's eyes filled with tears as she watched the angry expression on the other girls face, it was clear it was trying to disguise the hurt the blonde was feeling inside and that just made Sophie ache more. All of this pain was her fault and she wanted to fix it so much. Not just for Sian, but also for herself, she hadn't felt the happiness that the older girl used to bring to her life in so long. And she was old enough now to realise that it was a once in a lifetime love that would be incredibly hard to beat. All she wanted in that moment was Sian, and she was sure that would be what she wanted for the rest of her life, more sure than she ever was as a kid when they were a couple. "I never stopped loving you Sian. I always loved you" she said stepping closer to the other girl and taking her hands. Tears fell from both of her eyes, as she looked Sian dead in the face, "always".

The blonde watched the younger girl, her eyes clearly pleading with her to understand that she meant every word that was leaving her lips. And in that moment, the whimper that Sian had been holding in all day escaped from her mouth as she finally broke down in tears, water free falling from her eyes.

Sophie clenched her jaw as she watched the girl in front of her fall to pieces, knowing she was the cause of it. She wiped her own face stepping closer again to Sian. "I.." she started, but couldn't think of the next thing she wanted to say.

"I never understood" Sian cried. "I still don't. Weren't we happy?"

Sophie pulled Sian closer, "I was a stupid seventeen year old who didn't know what she wanted. I was scared about turning into my Dad. I didn't trust myself to not do to you what he did to my mum".

Sian sighed, her eyes sore from the tears. "So you did it anyway?" she asked perplexed.

"..I know what I want now Sian" Sophie said holding the bridesmaids hands.

Sian scoffed looking away, "it's been hours Sophie".

"It was only minutes when I realised I still wanted you."

Sian turned to look back at Sophie, she tilted her head biting the inside of her cheek as she watched tears fall from the brunettes eyes. She could see the raw emotion in Sophie's face, and although the trust between them would take time to fix she knew that the younger girl was being honest about how she felt. She knew that tonight Sophie wanted her.

Sophie felt Sian squeeze her hands, she didn't know if it was the other girl acknowledging her honesty or whether it was just a reflex but she took it as a positive sign that for the first time today Sian believed what Sophie was telling her. Then suddenly her hands felt the cool air hit against them as Sian's hand moved from their previous position, one slipping to Sophie's side as the blonde took a step closer and the other brushing ever so lightly against the younger girls cheek, wiping tears that had fallen away gently with her thumb. Sophie swallowed hard, her throat dry from the physical contact; she couldn't believe how such an innocent touch got her so excited, all she wanted to do was close her eyes and lean into the other girls hand, hoping that those lips she had just about resisted for the last few hours would find their way to her neck.

Sian distracted herself with the movement of her own thumb brushing over Sophie's cheek, she daren't look into the brunette's eyes incase she couldn't hold back any longer and just ended up giving into the temptation of her ex-girlfriends lips. It had been so long since they had kissed before today that Sian had forgotten what it tasted like, she always remembered the sensation and how Sophie made her feel when they kissed, but over time her mind had blocked out the memory of Sophie's sweet taste. But after their kiss earlier, Sian had craved it every time their eyes met, so much so that now she wasn't brave enough to meet the other girls eyes.

As if Sophie had read Sian's mind, she reached up to her own face with her hand and placed it on top of the blondes that rested on her cheek. She stared at Sian squeezing her hand to gain some kind of reaction from her.

The bridesmaid took a deep breath knowing what the other girl wanted, before giving in and staring back at Sophie. They both looked intently at one another for a moment, studying each other's faces, wondering who was going to make the next move. Sian's eyes bounced from the brunette's eyes, to her lips and then back again and the younger girl did the same until both girls found themselves moving as close as they could, their heads leaning closer together, their eyes still darting to one another's features.

The girls lips finally met, in a gentle kiss. It wasn't like the first contact their lips had made that evening, when Sophie had meagrely attempted to kiss Sian in the bathroom. It was firmer than that kiss, but then it wasn't like when Sian had crashed their lips together in the middle of their argument. It was softer than that kiss. It was reminiscent of the first kiss they ever shared in Sophie's bedroom back when she was fifteen; both of them cautious and unsure what it meant, but in the moment neither of them wanting to stop. Both of them scared of the outcome, but neither of them feeling it was wrong as they were caught up in the emotion between the two of them.

Sian had pulled away all those years ago, her brain finally catching up with her actions and the fear taking over causing her to run away at the first opportunity, but she wasn't pulling away this time. She was taking it all in, the feel of Sophie's lips and the sensation that it caused to run through her body. And the taste, the sweet taste of Sophie's mouth as her tongue gently ran over the younger girls lips.

Sophie granted Sian's tongue access almost immediately, her tears running onto the blonde's cheeks and vice versa. She could feel the older girls hands in her hair and it was sending shivers down her spine, it could've been the cool air of the night but she was sure it was Sian's touch that was giving her goosebumps. She moved her hands to her ex's sides pulling her closer so their bodies were brushed up against one another, before deepening the kiss allowing a low moan to escape as she did so.

"Oi oi!"

Sophie and Sian jumped apart at the sound of someone else's voice, both looking over to the hotel entrance to see who it was. Their heart's sunk in sync when they saw Ryan approaching them with Maria.

"So glad to see you two have kissed and made up!" Ryan said smirking as he took a sip from the whiskey glass in his hand.

"Very original, how long did it take you to come up with that one?" Sophie asked sarcastically.

"I know I said salvage something but I didn't expect you to jump her Webster."

Sophie opened her mouth to speak but Sian interrupted before she could say anything, "I jumped her actually.. Well the first time anyway".

Maria raised her eyebrows at Sian's brazenness as Ryan scoffed, "I did think it was a bit odd you two sneaking off to the bathroom together".

"Shut up Ryan" Sian ordered.

He smiled, "this brings back memories. You two sneaking about kissing and me having to shut my mouth".

Sian rolled her eyes as Sophie looked at Maria, who was widening her eyes at the brunette possibly trying to send her a message telepathically.

"They do say weddings are the most romantic of settings" Ryan continued.

"Never would've thought you'd be the first to get married out of the three of us" Sophie chimed in.

Ryan mocked a thoughtful pose, "from what I can recall you did have a wedding of some sort.."

Sophie stepped closer to Ryan, but before she could do anything Maria piped up, "now now, play nice kids. This is a posh place and I think it could do without you lot bringing a little bit of Weatherfield drama to it".

As Maria spoke Sophie stood glaring at Ryan who just sipped on his whiskey, his eyebrows raised slightly trying to convey an innocent look.

"Who wants a drink?" Maria asked the group trying her best to distract the three school friends.

"Yep, I'm sold" Ryan chirped.

"Great" the older woman said, giving the girls one last look before ushering Ryan back into the building. Sophie watched them go.

"Four thirty-four."

Sophie squinted slightly turning to her ex, "what?"

"I'm in room four-three-four" Sian confirmed watching the brunette as her facial expression eased. She didn't know why she said it; it was an instinct that she just went with. It was the only type of privacy they were going to get and if she was going to kiss Sophie again she didn't want to run the risk of being interrupted the next time.

Sophie watched her ex, searching her face to see if it was some sort of joke that she hadn't understood. Maybe a sign to see that the blonde was testing her or had just said random numbers to fill the silence. Her mouth bobbed open as she attempted to string a sentence together, "..urr ..I.."

Sian watched Sophie struggle with her words and chose to stop the girl before she could question her own actions, "I'm in room four-three-four Soph, it's the third floor. If you want to.. Come up in ten minutes. Okay?"

Again Sophie went to speak but no words came out, none that made sense anyway. She didn't know what was wrong with herself; it was as if she was some stupid schoolgirl around Sian that hadn't been listening in class so never knew what to say if the teacher asked her a question. Every time the blonde made a verbal move it was like she just went to mush and didn't know what to say. She had done the same earlier when they had been playing the drinking game and Sian was flirting with her, she'd become dumbstruck every time. She wasn't used to it with the blonde, it had always been her in the past to make all the moves, she kissed Sian first, she moved her in, she proposed. Now the shoe was on the other foot it was like she'd lost all control of her speaking ability.

Sian had been watching for a reaction from Sophie, she could tell the younger girl was surprised at how forward she was being but she didn't see the point in holding back, they'd lost too much time apart hadn't they? _Oh fuck it._ Sian brushed her forefinger over the back of Sophie's hand, "Ten minutes.. Okay?"

Sophie looked down at their hands close together and before she could look back up the blonde had gone, leaving her in the cold alone to decide how to kill the next ten minutes.


	12. Chapter 12

**Part 12:**

Sian sat at the bureau in her hotel room looking into the mirror, she had just finished touching up her face with make-up and now she had found herself staring at her reflection, much like she had earlier in the day before she had argued with Sophie in the bathroom.

As she sat there she went over the days events in her head; she had never expected to see Sophie today, Ryan had never mentioned he was still in touch with her so she just figured that her turning up wouldn't even be a possibility. And then like a bolt out of the blue, there she was, Sophie standing there with Maria watching Sian walk down the aisle. To be fair she had looked as stunned as the blonde, obviously unaware that Sian was still a major player in Ryan's life. Even then, with the crazy wide-eyed look on her face she hadn't missed how stunning the brunette looked; it was obvious Sophie was older, she had a more mature appearance and carried sophistication about her. She looked more beautiful to Sian than the blonde had ever seen her, if anything it instantly made the older girl more attracted to her ex, subsequently causing to dislike the fact that Sophie was there even more.

Sitting there now, she couldn't work out how the day had panned out the way it did, she never would've thought that when she retired to her room that night that she'd be waiting for Sophie to show up.

Speaking of Sophie, it had been fifteen minutes and she still hadn't shown. _Too keen Sian. So what she's five minutes late? Probably got chatting. She'll be here.. But what if she doesn't come? What if you've just put yourself out there and she's gonna ditch you? What if she wants to humiliate you all over again..?_

Sian shook her head, trying to shake her thoughts away as she began putting her make-up back in it's bag. _Don't be stupid! You heard her down there. No one recites wedding vows if they're not interested! No one bloody recites wedding vows full stop!_ Sian sighed, she was getting herself in a state and she didn't know why, she was sure Sophie wasn't gonna come up - yeah she'd always been the brave one but maybe this time she'd think it be best if they both cut their losses before either of them got hurt again - but maybe it was already too late for that.

Sian stood up from the bureau and moved over to the full-length mirror on the hotel wardrobe. She looked at herself turning to her side and mulling over her figure, she tilted her head admiring the bridesmaid gown she had been fashioning all day. It was a beautiful dress, she thanked God her friend had good taste and hadn't made her wear some floral number with loads of frills. Yeah, it was a shame she wouldn't be able to wear that dress again. _Always a bridesmaid, never a bride.._

She moved over to her suitcase, plonking it on the bed and unzipping it to remove her night attire. She laid her optional pyjamas out on the bed; joggers and a college sweatshirt for comfort or a slinky little slip that showed off her curves in all the right ways. Of course the latter wasn't her everyday nightwear but she had brought it in case she had got lucky, bridesmaids often pull at weddings apparently, she just didn't expect it to be an ex, the ex in fact.

As she stood there, hands on her hips, she stared down at her options before glancing over at the digital alarm clock on the bedside table. _It's been twenty-five minutes now.._

Sian sighed looking back down at her pyjama options; she bit the inside of her cheek feeling her heart sink a little. "Trackies it is" she whispered to herself before throwing the slip back in her bag.

Meanwhile downstairs Sophie stood at the bar with Maria, both with a drink in their hand discussing what had happened outside before and after Ryan and the older girl had interrupted Sophie and Sian.

"So she's waiting for you right now?" Maria questioned.

Sophie nodded taking a sip of her drink.

"So why are you still stood here?"

Sophie sighed putting her glass on the bar and running her free hand through her hair, "I don't know".

Maria groaned, "Sophie!"

"What if she's changed her mind? What if I go up there and we just get into a row? What if she regrets it? What if -"

Sophie was interrupted by Maria before she could continue on her tangent, "what if, what if, what if?! Who cares?!"

"I do!" Sophie cried.

"You've been chasing her all day Sophie, what's changed now? Fine, I understand that there's a chance either of you could regret it if you go to her room, both of you even.. But if you don't, that's not a maybe. You will regret that" Maria insisted.

Sophie didn't know what to say, she knew Maria was right. What else had she been following Sian around all day for if it wasn't this chance? There weren't any doubts in her mind that she wanted to go to Sian's room, even if nothing happened just to spend more time with the blonde would be enough. And if it so happened that they ended up spending the night together and subsequently the rest of their lives, what would be so bad about that? She just needed to stop thinking about what could happen afterwards and focus on the now. Sian had invited Sophie to her room, whether it was to chat or sleep or a steamy encounter, who cared? She'd be nuts not to just go up and see.

Maria watched Sophie, she could see the brunette was trying to come to some kind of conclusion in her own mind. "..Do you know what I would give for one more night with Liam?" Maria asked Sophie earnestly.

Sophie looked at Maria, a sadness washing over the hairdresser's eyes.

"One more minute would be enough for me" Maria said swallowing down the lump in her throat. "You've been given the one thing we all want Soph, a second chance. Don't waste it".

Forty-five minutes had already passed since Sian had been downstairs and she had finally given up hope that Sophie was going to show. She switched the bathroom light off as she left the room donning her grey college sweater and jogging bottoms to match. She had brushed her teeth and washed off the make-up she had spent time re-doing in the hope that Sophie would've come upstairs unable to resist her offer of some real privacy.

She looked around the empty hotel room, her belongings scattered in various places; a coat draped over the armchair in the corner, her dress hanging over the stool in front of the bureau and her case set at the side of it. Then her eyes fell onto the king size bed in the centre of the room, and again she could feel that horrible sinking of her heart inside herself. Was this her destiny? To attend weddings alone of people she knew and constantly be reminded that her wedding day had already come and gone with nothing or no one to show for it. No wife or house with beautiful kids, just a white dress shoved at the back of her wardrobe and a ring on a chain stuffed in a drawer. _Talk about pity party._

As she made her way over to the bed she lifted her arms and tied her hair up into a casual ponytail. She pulled the duvet back and climbed into the freshly made bed; normally this feeling would bring her a warm glow at home but not tonight, all she could feel was how empty the bed was. She sighed reaching over for the remote and turning the flat-screen TV on in front of her, she then threw it to the side not bothering to flick through the channels. Her next movement was to sit up and move herself to the middle of the bed, she had worked out over the years that it wasn't healthy to sleep on a specific side so she always opted for the middle, in her eyes if you had a side you were setting yourself up to feel even lonelier knowing there was no one else to fill the space beside you. She had of course shared a bed since Sophie, but it was never for more than a few hours; if she had a one night stand she would often creep out as quickly as possible or make the excuse of an early start so the other person would feel they had to leave. And when it came to the girls she had dated regularly she always made sure not to have 'sleepovers', that way she'd never get used to having someone there to hold.

She began arranging the pillows; two plumped up behind her and the other two placed either side of her creating a soft wall around her. She took a deep breath pulling the covers up to her shoulders as she lay down on her side, cuddling one of the pillows, her neck craning low to stare at the television screen.

Just as Sian began to relax her phone began to play out its ring tone, she sighed exhaustedly shutting her eyes for a moment as she did so. She looked over at it vibrating on the side and leant over looking at the screen. She muttered to herself before sliding her finger over the screen and pushing it to her ear. "Hiii Christine" she sang, trying to sound cheerful and just as she did so she heard a rapping on her door that caused her to sit bolt up right.

As her friend continued to jabber in her ear Sian was sat staring at the short corridor to her door panic coursing its way through her body. Again there was a knock at the door, which immediately caused her to rise to her feet on the bed. She glanced down at her body immediately cursing herself internally at choosing the wrong attire, _fuck fuck fuck!_

The knocking came again with a more frantic rap to it so Sian moved off the bed turning the TV off as she did and threw the remote on the empty armchair. "Yep.. Ah ha" she aimlessly said over the phone to make it sound as though she was keeping up with the conversation she was supposed to be having. She bent over to look in the mirror of the bureau Christine still talking on the other end of the phone. Sian cursed herself once more when she saw her face was free from any cosmetics and sighed looking over to the door. _Sophie knows what you look like without make-up. Just answer the door._ She frantically opened her make-up bag causing cosmetics to spew over the bureau; once she had found her lip gloss she applied it as quickly and perfectly as she could. Sian then threw the item onto the side and with her free hand pulled her hair free from it's ponytail, leaving the hair tie at her wrist. She ran her fingers through her locks trying to give it some shape, but she sighed when she could see it was lifeless.

Finally Sian took a deep breath and stood up straight walking slowly towards the door, she allowed a couple of "yeah's" to leave her mouth to give Christine the impression that she had been listening to whatever she was saying, but unfortunately Sian hadn't taken any of the information in having been too distracted by the prospect of Sophie standing on the other side of her bedroom door. Once she had finally reached her destination she took another breath letting it out slowly. _Be casual._ She quickly thought to switch the corridor light off, it was brighter than the lamps further in the room and she didn't want to draw more attention to the fact that she didn't have her face on. Once the corridor filled with a dim lighting she reached down to the door handle, her phone still held to her ear with her other hand, and opened it.

"..it's my wedding, I can't believe you've -" Christine stopped herself mid-sentence looking towards Sian. She looked her up and down, "what took you so long to answer the door?!"

Sian sighed dropping her hand to her side, "sorr-"

Christine pushing passed to enter the hotel room interrupted Sian mid-apology, "as I was saying it's my wedding. I can't believe you've just gone to bed without saying a word".

Sian turned round letting the door close behind her as she watched her friend end their phone call. She scratched her forehead throwing her phone onto her bed, "I'm sorry, I was just tired".

"Well I'd understand if you'd pulled" Christine moaned.

"Well as you can see I haven't" she said dryly, gesturing to her empty room. "I would've come to say goodnight but you looked like you were having fun".

Christine looked around Sian's room, "you haven't wasted any time getting cosy".

Sian shrugged walking over to her bed and perching on the end, "like I said, I'm tired".

Christine narrowed her eyes at her friend, "you sure it's nothing to do with that brunette of yours? It's gone ten, I'm sure it wouldn't be as rude to ask her to leave now.."

"No, don't be silly, honestly I'm just knackered. And she's not my brunette" Sian reasoned.

"The party's only just starting down there"

"So go and enjoy it then" Sian said, plastering her best smile over her face.

"Sian.." Christine whined.

"Honestly babe, I'm not much company. I think it's all caught up with me. And some of us haven't got two weeks in Mexico to get over all this excitement!" Sian remarked.

A smile pitched itself at the side of Christine's mouth, "mm, well it would've been three if Ryan wasn't so tight!"

Both girls let out small giggles before locking eyes.

Christine shrugged, "thanks for being a bridesmaid".

Sian smiled, "thanks for asking".

Christine grinned before leaning down and pulling Sian into a hug who squeezed her in return.

"Right, go on" Sian started as she pulled out of the cuddle. "Go back to your wedding Mrs Connor".

Christine smiled brightly standing up straight, "you sure I can't tempt you?"

"In my PJ's? I don't think so."

"..Alright" Christine said begrudgingly, "but if you change your mind.."

Sian nodded, "see you in two weeks".

Christine smiled weakly at her friend giving the room one last look before making her exit.

Sian watched the bride walk out of her room, the door clicking shut behind her. She let out a sigh of relief before falling back onto the bed and staring up at the ceiling. _Thank God Sophie hadn't come up. That would've been awkward if Christine had come looking for me.,_

She lay there for a moment wondering about what she was missing out on downstairs, maybe if she was still in her gown Christine could've persuaded her to go back down but now she was in her pyjama's she was just too committed to an early night spent thinking about her ex.

She yawned tiredly sitting up on the bed before moving over to the stool at her bureau; the blonde tied her hair back into it's previous ponytail and reached over for her baby wipes. "Stupid cow.." she muttered to herself throwing the wipes down and running the one she'd pulled from the packet across her lips, getting rid of any of the lip gloss she'd applied.

Another knock soon came at her door and as Sian turned her head she let a whiny voice take over, "Ugh Christiiiinnnee!" She threw the wipe down and got up from the stool, making her way back to the door. Her face was crumpled up to match her voice as she opened it, but she wasn't met with her friend. "Sophie?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello people, sorry I haven't posted, what with Christmas and New Years life has been hectic.**

 ****SPOILER ALERT****

 **I am not great at writing "naughty" chapter's so I have been putting off posting this part of the fic. But I've done my best and worked up the courage to post what I have written. I hope you enjoy and unfortunately you'll have to use your imagination for the parts I haven't written!**

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

 **Part 13:**

"Sophie?"

Sophie's eyes met with Sian's as she stood outside her hotel room door, her hands fidgeting with one another.

"I didn't think you were -" Sian's sentence was disturbed by Sophie's lips crashing onto hers and the brunette pushing her back further into the room. It took her a moment but she began to kiss Sophie back with just as much urgency as the brunette.

Sophie's hands held Sian at her waist and she could feel the blondes arms wrap around her neck as their bodies brushed against one another. She lifted her leg kicking the hotel room door shut behind them.

Sian heard the door slam shut and took the opportunity to push Sophie back against it so she could feel the brunette's body against hers more. Believe it or not this was not what she was expecting when she invited Sophie to her room, yes of course the thought had crossed her mind, more than crossed - she'd secretly hoped for it but the invite was more to talk and get some real time alone without any interruptions. She had gone over every scenario in her head, good and bad, as she made the walk back to her room but she expected some words to be exchanged before any kissing would occur. But now the kissing was happening her chaotic thoughts had dispersed and all she could think about was Sophie and how good it felt to kiss her again. Her senses were taken over by the brunette; the way her body felt pressed against hers, the taste of their kiss as their tongues battled for control, the scent of Sophie's perfume - it could've been Sian's imagination but she was sure it was still the same one Sophie used to wear when they were together. Sight and sound were the only senses left that the younger girl hadn't claimed for her own, with Sian's eyes closed all she could see was what her filthy mind was imagining; never ending kisses and Sophie's body writhing beneath her own in a hot and sweaty clench and all the blonde could hear was the blood pumping in her ears and the soft moans coming from her ex.

Her body was suddenly left cold as Sophie gently pushed Sian away at her shoulders ceasing the passionate clench. She opened her eyes to be met with the brunette panting softy in front of her.

Sophie watched Sian watching her, she could tell the blonde was scared to move from the spot, afraid she had done something wrong. "..I haven't.. I haven't ya know.." she began looking down at her hands, "since.."

Sian swallowed hard trying to catch her breath as she watched Sophie stood sheepishly in front of her. She licked her bottom lip. "..I didn't call you up here for sex Sophie" Sian said gently slipping her hand into one of the brunettes.

Sophie watched Sian give her a reassuring look, immediately making her feel at ease and comically a little offended. _Why doesn't she want to have sex with me?!_

The blonde smiled warmly squeezing the younger girls hand. "I'm not a booty call you know!" she joked.

The girls shared a giggle as they stood by the door. "I know that!" Sophie exclaimed with a mock surprised look on her face.

Sian smiled before glancing down at herself, "I'm hardly dressed for the occasion if I was.."

Sophie looked over the blonde, she hadn't noticed when Sian answered the door what she was wearing or that her hair was now scraped back into a ponytail; she had been too busy trying to work up her nerve to come up and when Sian answered the door she instantly kissed her so she wouldn't have to keep thinking about what if's. The Webster was well aware that if she had followed Sian up to her room there was a chance they'd spend the night together and she had wanted to of course, even more so when Sian had come to the door. But now she was looking at Sian in her joggers and jumper she didn't know how she was going to resist, it may have sounded odd to others but she had always found it sexy when a girl was wearing a jumper two sizes too big without any make-up on, especially Sian. They had lived together before and the blonde always dressed nicely, but her normal attire for bed used to be proper pyjamas; matching top and trousers with an oversized dressing gown. But those few times when Sian felt like a casual day Sophie could never resist her and always told her so. _Lots of people have fetishes I guess.. Mine just happens to be girls in large hoodies.._

"I know I look like shit.." Sian said feeling very self-conscious all of a sudden as she had watched Sophie study her frame.

"No no" Sophie reassured her. She began swinging their hands from side-to-side, "you know I always loved you casual..". Both girls gave each other a knowing smile causing the blonde to blush.

Sian cleared her throat turning her back to Sophie and leading her towards the bed. She took a seat at the foot of it releasing Sophie's hand.

Sophie followed her ex-girlfriends lead and sat down next to her; she couldn't tear her eyes away from Sian and it was getting too much for her.

Sian looked around the room awkwardly, her eyes landing behind her to the bed. "..We.. can just talk" she said looking towards Sophie as she smiled weakly, getting only a nod in return.

Sophie turned her head puffing out her cheeks, blowing the air slowly from her mouth as she took in her surroundings. "Nice room.." she said turning back to look at Sian who nodded silently.

Both girls sat there in the quiet for a moment, both taking in the weight of the situation they had found themselves in; together alone in a hotel room - and it was safe to say neither girl had felt this pressure since their first time.

Sophie bit the inside of her cheek as she leant down removing her shoes and neatly placing them at the edge of the bed.

Sian smiled warmly feeling relieved as she watched her ex removing the items, taking it as a sign that Sophie was planning on staying for a while. She glanced down at the younger girls hand, the palm of it pressed against the bed, and she took the opportunity to lightly brush her fingers over the soft skin.

Sophie smiled to herself as she felt Sian's hand finally rest on top of hers and it instantly made her feel better. For some reason all the pressure had gone in that moment and they were just Sophie and Sian again; two girls who loved each other so much it made them ache. She turned to look at her ex and their eyes locked, sharing a warm smile.

Sian felt the brunette turn her hand over beneath hers and brush her thumb over Sian's fingers, a sign that whatever was going to happen next it would be something the two of them could work out together. And like she was back at school, she shuffled closer to the girl she liked, smiling shyly as she did so.

Sophie wore the goofiest grin then, watching the blonde girl beside her move coyly and it was as if nothing had ever changed between them; deep down they were still the two best friends that fell in love with each other.

Sian watched Sophie cautiously, she couldn't help but once again admire her beauty and with her free hand she brushed Sophie's hair from her face trailing it over her shoulder, allowing her fingers to linger over the skin there.

Sophie bit down on her lip looking at Sian, who was gazing at her shoulder as her fingers lightly brushed over it. The blonde soon met the brunette's eyes and Sophie saw her swallow hard before leaning closer to kiss the skin her fingers had just left. As Sian's lips kissed her shoulder Sophie tilted her head closer to the other girl breathing in the smell of her shampoo. She felt the older girls cheek brush hers as Sian's lips found their way to her neck; she kissed it gently instantly sending shivers down Sophie's spine who closed her eyes taking in the feel of the sensation that ran through her.

Sian kept hold of Sophie's hand with hers while her other gently trailed it's fingertips down Sophie's arm, her lips still placing soft kisses on the Webster's neck. As the hand that was brushing down Sophie's arm met with the younger girls other hand she lifted her head to look into those deep blue eyes she loved so much.

Sophie's eyes fluttered open to be met with Sian's; the blondes face inches from hers, so close both girls could feel the other breathing on them. It was then that she wondered why she had been so hesitant to be with Sian that night, no one else had ever made her feel this way before and she didn't want it to stop. She linked both her hands with Sian's and pushed her face forward, closing her eyes once again and kissing the blonde hard.

Sian's response to Sophie's kiss was immediate, kissing hungrily at her lips as they wrapped their arms around one another.

Both of their minds were emptied of what the consequences of this would mean and were filled with thoughts of one another; everything they had wanted to do, everything they had missed and everything they still loved. Everything they were feeling was shared in that kiss, their need for one another blatant.

As Sian pulled away, moving her lips to the younger girls neck again, Sophie cried her ex's name breathlessly. "I want you" she managed to croak out, but Sian was already deep in the fervor of lust, her only response was to pull the brunette to her feet and grab the neckline of Sophie's dress with both hands, pulling It off as quickly as possible.

Sian looked at the other girl stood before her, stealing a glance at her body that hadn't gone unnoticed by Sophie as she stood in just her black bra and frenchies. She coyly looked to the side crossing her arms over her bare stomach. Sian bit down on her bottom lip as she remembered that was one of the things she loved so much about the brunette; she had always admired Sophie's confidence when they were together, but whenever it would come to undressing the Webster was always a little bit shy so Sian could never make the most of her bare body until it was her time to worship her girlfriend. The blonde stepped closer running her fingers through Sophie's hair gently to straighten it out from where her dress had come over her head. The brunette watched her ex, her blue eyes gleaming in the night, as she could feel the other girls fingers through her hair and then move to the bare skin of her back, kissing the corner of her mouth softly. She instantly relaxed when she heard Sian's next words, "you're beautiful".

It was as if, in that moment, time paused and both girls, staring into each other's eyes, had forgotten the last five years had happened and they'd never been apart. It was the two of them again and no one else in the world existed, their little bubble had been reformed and neither wanted it to be burst. Sian brought her face closer to Sophie's, again kissing the corner of her ex-girlfriends mouth. She locked eyes with Sophie again waiting for a response and as if someone had pushed play on a remote the brunette's lips were back on Sian's kissing her gently.

Sian dipped her tongue into the other girls mouth pulling her closer, Sophie's unclad body pressing against her jumper. She felt hands on her shoulders as she was turned so her back was facing the bed. Soft moans escaped both girls as their kiss became fevered again, both girls duelling for control.

Sophie gently pushed Sian to sit on the edge of the bed, hoping that their lips wouldn't be separated for too long. Sian lifted her arms as the brunette hungrily grasped at the blonde's sweater, pulling it over her head to reveal her tanned torso. Sian looked up at Sophie pulling the band from her hair to loosen her ponytail, her hair scattering over her shoulders.

Sophie swallowed hard watching Sian on the bed below, the blonde's hands resting behind her for support. The younger girl moved closer, straddling Sian, her knees either side of her ex and her hands on Sian's shoulders to push her to lie down. As the blonde lay back Sophie's fingers softly and slowly trailed down the other girls arms. Taking in the girl beneath her, she couldn't resist tenderly running her hands over Sian's body, sending shivers down the older girls spine.

After greedily taking in the sight of the older girls immaculate body, Sophie dipped her head to Sian's shoulder trailing soft kisses along it. She could feel the blonde wrap her legs around Sophie's waist pressing their bodies to one another as she continued to trail kisses from Sian's shoulder, to her neck and further up to her ear only causing her ex's legs to tighten around her as both girls tried to get as close as they could, almost attempting to become one.

Sophie continued to explore Sian's skin with her lips, as her fingers trailed over the blonde's hips. The younger girl moved lower and buried her face into her ex's chest, feeling warmth spread through her body.

Sian couldn't take the tension anymore and flipped Sophie onto her back, climbing on top of her, once again pressing their bodies together as she leant down and kissed the brunette deeply. Once Sophie allowed her access she flicked her tongue against Sian's, running her hands all over her body.

Their kiss slowed as Sian leant over Sophie's body, her hands around the other girls wrists resting either side of the brunette's head and her body resting between the younger's girls legs. She gave her ex one last peck on the lips, before kissing across her jaw line, causing Sophie to shut her eyes embracing the euphoria that had come over her.

Sian inhaled Sophie's sweet scent as she pinned her to the bed, urgently kissing her neck and shoulder as her hands travelled down the other girl's body at an excruciatingly slow speed. The brunette arched her back at the touch that was so soft it almost tickled and this caused a small smirk to appear on Sian's lips as she continued to worship Sophie's skin with her lips.

Sian slid her hand between Sophie's legs lightly working her fingers against the other girl's thigh. She lifted her head over the brunette's kissing her lips softly feeling the vibrations of Sophie's soft moans against her lips. She bit down on her bottom lip soaking in the sight of Sophie beneath her before leaning down to nibble at the other girl's collarbone before moving her body slowly down to the brunette's chest, stomach and finally her hips..


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi guys, thanks again for the reviews! This next chapter is mostly from Sian's perspective – I think the next part I post (chapter 15) will be the last part to the story. Let's hope it ends well!**

 **Part 14:**

Sian sat with her knees to her chest in the armchair that was placed in the corner of the room. She had the white fluffy hotel robe wrapped around her while sporting her best bed hair. Her chin was resting on her knee, while her arms were crossed over her legs. She had been sat there for what felt like hours just watching Sophie sleep peacefully in the bed. She had waited for Sophie to give into the temptation of sleep, hoping she would have the same peace of mind drifting off, but it was no good, her anxiety had resurfaced and she was going over everything in her head.

So many thoughts had crossed her mind from when Sophie and Sian had met at school all those years ago to what tonight's actions could mean for their future.

The first time she ever saw Sophie she knew she was someone she wanted in her life; it was the first day of year 7 and Sian had spotted her in the school canteen as she stood in line for lunch. The brunette looked so confident gathered with other students at a table sharing giggles. Sian was in awe, the first day of year 7 and Sophie already had a gathering of people around her, making them laugh with the faces she pulled and the witty comments she came out with.

Instantly Sian knew she wanted to get to know that girl who had already made so many friends. Unless you knew people from primary, the first day of secondary school if you were lucky you'd make one friend, someone in the same class who you'd had to sit next to and bonded over some TV show or band you liked. If you were really lucky you'd make it home with two new friends maybe. Unfortunately for Sian she hadn't been so fortunate that day and in her morning lessons had pretty much kept herself in her own company. She didn't even have the excuse of friends from primary school as her parents had only just moved to Weatherfield trying to escape their marital problems.

As Sian remembered that day she smiled fondly to herself thinking back at how embarrassed she'd been when Sophie had caught her staring. She'd quickly turned away realising the people in front of her had moved quite a bit ahead in the queue.

Once she had got her lunch she had held the red tray between both hands looking around the canteen hall, searching for somewhere to sit, some quiet corner maybe where no one would bother her or at least a table that looked a little friendly and might leave her to her own devices. No such luck.

There she was again coming her way, that brunette she had spotted earlier. As Sophie walked towards her Sian swallowed hard searching her mind for something cool to say, anything. She pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear and worked a smile onto her lips. Sophie had returned the smile but as the older girl opened her mouth to speak the brunette had walked past behind her.

Sian had cursed herself inside as she watched the younger girl go by and stop at a counter to the side of the room where all the condiments and cutlery were stood.

She sighed turning back to face the rowdy crowd of students in front of her, the fear washing over her body making her feel slightly queasy.

"You can sit with us if you like."

Sian once again turned her head to the side seeing the brunette now stood next to her, "..what?"

Sophie smiled and Sian still remembered how much it had lit the brunette's whole face. "You look a bit lost. Was thinking you didn't really know where to sit..?"

Sian shrugged trying to play it cool, "me? I've got loads of mates here".

The brunette raised her eyebrows, biting the inside of her lip, "right okay, well I thought I'd offer". She smiled again before starting to head off.

As Sian watched the only person that had spoke to her all day, apart from her teachers, start to walk away she desperately searched for an excuse to get her back. "Sian!" she blurted out without thinking, causing the other girl to turn on her heels looking at her perplexed. Sian swallowed again trying to bring some moisture to her now dry throat, "..my name's Sian".

The younger girl nodded understanding, "Sophie".

Sian smiled nervously.

The brunette gestured her head back towards her table, "come on".

That was it, it had been that simple. If Sophie hadn't helped her out that day they may never have spoken. Not that Sian did much talking at that particular lunch time, mostly she had sat quietly, eating her food and laughing at something Sophie said every now and then. Eventually they would discover they met the same bus after school, so they began walking to the shelter together and chatting on the ride home. Then there would be maths and drama lessons as they were the only classes they shared. They began saving seats for each other at lunch and meeting up every break time. And then going round to each other's for tea turned into almost every tea, which then became sleepovers, and every day they spent together just made them even more inseparable.

Sian tilted her head as she stared over at Sophie, watching as the younger girl slept on her side facing her. She slowly got up and trying to be as quiet as she could tiptoed over to the bed, sitting so one of her legs hung over the edge and the other crossed beneath her still watching Sophie.

She reached out gently brushing a strand of the brunette's hair to the side, stroking her fingertip down the girl's neck as she did so. So many moments they had shared rushed through her mind; she could still remember their first kiss. Both stood in Sophie's room, Rihanna playing in the background. Sian had been crying over how stupid she had been letting a boy come between them and Sophie was trying to comfort her. The next thing Sian knew they were in this charged moment, the younger girls face coming closer to her own and then their lips were kissing. Out of shock Sian's body froze, not knowing what was happening. She could remember how confused she felt, and in the moment had began to kiss Sophie back, but it was only slight as it soon became too much for her and she had to flee from the room.

She had been so cruel to Sophie the next time she saw her, denying she had felt anything between them and sending her away as if she was some sort of leech.

And then one of her favourite memories came to mind, watching Sophie from across the street as she sat on their bench not knowing what to do next. And then that smile, that gorgeous smile that she loved so much spread across her best friends face - her resolve was instantly weakened. She didn't want to deny Sophie anymore. Of course she had been lying when Sophie accused her of thinking about them being together and she denied it. She didn't want to admit she had been curious about it for months terrified that it might scare the brunette off.

She had fallen for her a long time before that, but never said anything, too frightened of what Sophie's reaction might be. And then when her friend finally kissed her she was in shock, she couldn't believe what she had wanted for so long was actually happening and she didn't want to get her hopes up in case it had been a mistake and Sophie had just been trying to comfort her so she ran away instead.

Was that what she was going to do now? What she had been dreaming of for the past five years had happened tonight, and there was Sophie still in Sian's bed fast asleep - she didn't look like she was gonna run. But then Sophie never did, it was always Sian who did the running, even on their wedding day she ran from the church, she ran from Sophie and the mistakes she had made. She left her.

Sian's eyes filled with tears as she remembered that day and what could've been. Sophie had looked so beautiful in her dress and even Sian thought herself quite pretty that day. They had agreed to have a moment together before they entered the church, Sian's Dad wasn't going to show and so Sophie had said they would walk down the aisle together, promising that everything they faced from now on they would face together. Sian had thought the brunette had sounded so sure, but then they walked into the church and it was as if Sophie's nerve had fallen apart.

Most people look back on their wedding day and have no bad memory of it, Sian only had a few good ones for hers and only a couple of them were of Sophie. She never would've thought the day they spent planning and looking forward to would be the last day they spent together as a couple.

Sophie wanting out of their wedding was bad enough, she could understand they were young and the brunette was scared. She could even get over the humiliation if she had to. And if Sophie had said she wasn't ready she would've understood, it would've been hard but the blonde never would've made her do anything she didn't want to. But then the lies started to become more apparent and a third party involvement that Sian never clocked.

Amber Alahan. Sian physically cringed at the memory. Sophie had been in love with Amber while living with Sian, while sleeping with Sian. She wondered if every time they kissed and touched Sophie had wished it was the other girl. Had she wanted it to be her in that wedding dress instead? The blonde shuddered shaking her head, trying to get out the negative thoughts that span her mind. Sophie was in Sian's bed now. Sophie had made love to Sian tonight. There was no third party this time round.

And boy had tonight felt like love. Sure it was hot, steamy, sexy but it was as if at first, over the years they'd built up one another in their heads as oxygen and they were gasping for air. But then it was as if they'd never been apart, they knew every place to kiss, every button to push and it was obvious the love and passion was still there between them, burning fiercely below the surface just as it had been since they were kids. She knew if she had been asked to imagine what love could be like, tonight would be her answer. Sophie was all Sian could ever imagine love to be and that had been obvious in her life for some time, otherwise surely she would have found it again?

 _"_ _Forever?" Sophie questioned, her eyebrows raised._

 _Sian smiled warmly pulling Sophie closer by her little finger, "forever"._

 _As their lips met, Sian wrapped her arms around the brunette._

Sian slipped her hand into a sleeping Sophie's as she remembered their first time. It had started with a soft kiss and turned into a heated clinch that neither girl wanted or had the power to stop. In their heads they were both aware that they were getting carried away, touching and groping places they never had before.

They had been together for eight months now and had never come this close before; they had agreed early on that neither were ready for a physical relationship, what with Sophie's vow of chastity and them both being unsure of what their relationship meant.

Kissing, cuddling and handholding had been enough for them before now, it wasn't about sex. They had fallen in love with each other and were happy, sex would only complicate it. But in Sophie's bedroom on New Year's Eve, neither girl wanted to stop. And as the girls pulled at each other's clothes, Sophie couldn't keep her thoughts quiet any longer.

As she felt Sophie pull away Sian laid back on the bed.

The younger girl watched the breathless blonde beneath her as she spoke pleadingly, "stay with me tonight?"

Sian swallowed hard trying to catch her breath as she locked eyes with her girlfriend straddling her.

"I want you" Sophie continued as she slowly dragged her hand over Sian's torso, "please stay with me".

All Sian could muster was a hurried nod and that was enough for the brunette to rush back towards her girlfriends lips.

Like everyone's first time it had been clumsy and awkward but Sian only had good memories of it. The blonde had only slept with Ryan before but never someone she loved, so she so badly wanted to get it right and she knew Sophie was the same, wanting this to be perfect.

And it kinda was. They loved each other. They were happy. And it felt like the right time. It wasn't a one-night stand they'd both be in hurry to forget, it was just the first of many more nights to come. Sian smiled as she remembered the metaphor she had tried to tell Sophie the next morning about new shoes and wearing them in. _Always the smooth talker._ She had been right though, about the "shoes", it did get amazing.

Sian pulled Sophie's hand gently to her lips, placing a soft kiss to it as she watched her ex still sleeping undisturbed. She couldn't decide what her next move should be, she had two options; she could get dressed and walk out of Sophie's life all over again, going back to her 9 to 5 job and bedsit in London. Or she could lay with her ex eventually falling to sleep and wake up later and face the consequences of their night together. The first option giving her total control of what would happen next, Sophie would be out of her life for good and it would be very unlikely that they'd see each other again as Ryan really was the only connection they had left. The latter option, that was a risk she didn't know if she could bare. Things could be good, her and Sophie could begin seeing each other again, of course it would be long distance but it could work out. Or she could lose her all over again - could she face that? Would she trust Sophie so far away? Or would the lonely nights be better? Surely being lonely was better than being forgotten by someone she could never forget? Of course there was a chance that Sian may meet someone else in the future whom she could plan a life with. She'd settle down into what could only be described as a loveless relationship. Sure she could care for someone but she knew deep down that Sophie stirred in her a response that she knew she would never feel towards anyone else.

Sian sighed at all the thoughts running through her mind. She knew what she had to do to protect herself, she knew it too well. She had spent the last five years perfecting the technique, never letting anyone too close that they could hurt her.

She knew exactly what to do, but looking down at Sophie her body began to ache, she didn't know how she was going to walk away from the brunette again and she didn't know if she could cope with the sleepless nights where her ex's face had haunted her so many times before.

She carefully manoeuvred herself on the bed, laying down next to Sophie and turning on her side so they were facing one another. She rested Sophie's hand beneath the younger girls chin and kept hold of it, resting her blonde head next to the brunettes on the pillow.

She just watched her for a moment, her breathing steady and a tiny smile in the corner of her lips. Sian pulled the covers over herself causing the brunette to shuffle closer. Sian smiled warmly still holding Sophie's hand and she moved herself closer so her forehead was just touching her ex-girlfriends. The blonde stole one last glance before closing her own eyes.

Yes, Sian knew what she was going to do, but she just wanted five more minutes..


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello! Sorry it's taken so long to post but I had written several different endings for this story and have only just felt happy to post – I hope you all enjoy.. Fingers crossed. It's quite cruel the way I've written it tbh but I hope you still like it. I'm looking forward to posting more FanFiction on Sophie & Sian in the future, but thank you all so much for your lovely reviews on this fic – it's been a great first experience of writing!**

 **Part 15:**

 _As the chauffer opened the door Sophie turned to the side lifting her dress slightly and stepping out of the car. The faces of her family stood outside the church met her; they were the only ones there as the rest of the guests had gone inside._

 _Rosie approached her sister as the driver shut the car door behind the brunette. The Webster girls smiled at one another admiring how each other looked._

 _"_ _Oh Sophie, if I wasn't worried about looking like a total wreck I'd cry!" Rosie said with a beamed smile._

 _"_ _Well thanks for the sentiment anyway" Sophie replied._

 _The bride began to walk towards the others as Rosie fussed with her sister's hair wanting it to look perfect._

 _"_ _Oh love, you look beautiful!" Sally cried already reaching for the tissues in her handbag._

 _Sophie smiled as her Dad piped up, "stunning"._

 _Sophie glanced at Rosie who was still fussing over her hair wondering if she was planning on organising every lock individually. She then looked down at Jack stood next to Kevin in his suit. She crouched down in front of him, locks of hair on her head being held up by her sister._

 _"_ _Looking very dapper little man" she said as her brother smiled in return._

 _Tim and Anna stood behind her parents, her stepfather chimed in, "lovely Soph, we'll meet you lot inside alright?"_

 _Sophie nodded as they both made their way into the church, Anna calling for Jack as they did so and him running after her._

 _"_ _I dunno why you didn't let me drive you.." Kevin said as Sophie stood up straight, strands of her hair still in Rosie's hands._

 _Sophie sighed, "Dad, how many times? We didn't want anything like last time." Sophie whacked her sister's hand away and whined her name as she had done since they were kids, "Rosie!"_

 _Her sister widened her eyes, "you want to look perfect don't you?!"_

 _"_ _Yes! But I won't if people think we're a couple of chimps grooming one another!" Sophie remarked sarcastically._

 _"_ _You do look perfect" Sally reassured her youngest daughter. "Now Soph.. I'm only asking cause I care.."_

 _The brunette rolled her eyes gripping her bouquet of flowers tighter, "what?"_

 _"_ _..Are you sure this time?" Sally asked with caution._

 _"_ _Yes!"_

 _"_ _But are you Soph?" Rosie questioned. "Once is fine, but I don't want your lack of ability to get through a wedding to affect my reputation. I'm a big deal you know"._

 _Sophie raised her eyebrows at her sister._

 _"_ _If you say you are then we won't ask again" Kevin reasoned._

 _"_ _I'm sure" Sophie insisted. "I know better this time round cause I know what life's like without her". The Webster family listened to the brunette intently, "no doubts. I've never been more sure of anything"._

 _They smiled in unison. "Okay love" Sally said settling the subject._

 _"_ _And Dad, please, if you feel the need to stand up and say something during the ceremony.. Don't" she pleaded smiling at her father fondly._

 _He returned her smile, taking his fingers to his lips and running them across as if zipping them up._

 _"_ _Rosie! Get in here!" Faye yelled over from the entrance of the church._

 _Rosie turned to Sophie, "see you in there sis!" she cheered leaning forward and kissing each of the brides cheeks. The brunette and her parents watched as Rosie minced into the church, fluffing up her own hair._

 _"_ _Right, good luck" Sally sighed contently kissing her daughters cheek. "See you in a minute" she said turning away and walking inside._

 _After watching her go the father and daughter turned to each other smiling nervously. Kevin held out his arm for Sophie to link with her own as they shared a small chuckle. The brunette took a deep anxious breath as she put her arm through her Dad's._

 _Sophie's bridesmaids, Rosie and Faye waited just inside the church, both stood in dark purple dresses. The other two bridesmaids were already at the alter with Sian, one being Ryan's now wife Christine and the other another old friend from their university. Sian's mum had walked her down the aisle this time round, both her and Sophie too suspicious that seeing each other before the alter would bring another dose of bad luck. They wanted everything different from the last time they had attempted to get married. So there were no secret morning meetings, no last minute cold feet conversations with parents and definitely no other girls sniffing around either of them. Sophie had been fully committed to Sian, she knew now that there was no one else in the world she'd rather be with and she'd made sure to prove that to the blonde._

 _They'd spent the last three years getting to know each other all over again. Sian of course had been cautious at first but Sophie had eventually wore her down, taking every opportunity to show the older girl how much she wanted her in her life. And after five different proposals the blonde had finally given in and agreed to marry the Webster. They had become so strong a couple that even Sian's dad had accepted Sophie and what their relationship meant. He still had his mood swings and would make jibes if the opportunity showed itself but for the most part he was happy for the girls. He had even agreed to come today, which was better progress than the last time round._

 _As the procession music started Rosie and Faye walked down the aisle, the guests standing and watching as they did so._

 _Sophie watched as they went, taking deep breaths trying to calm herself down. Kevin comfortingly rubbed her hand that was resting on his arm with his own. She looked up at him, locking their eyes. Kevin was unsure what he saw in Sophie's, but then she smiled her biggest smile and he was sure his little girl was ready now._

 _"_ _Shall we?" he said with a knowing grin._

 _The brunette just about managed a nod as they began their descend down the aisle._

 _Sophie looked around the church trying to take in all the familiar faces that surrounded her. Everyone was smiling and looked so happy, taking photo's on their phones as often as possible._

 _Sophie's smile grew in size when she saw her Mum give her a little wave, the same one she used to when she was a kid; seeing her off at the bus stop, or waving from across the field on sports day, or when she was in a school play. It was like it was her mum's way of telling her how proud she was in just a small gesture, and the tears coming from her eyes were only confirmation._

 _Sophie then glanced at her Dad who was also beaming with pride, she gave his arm a little squeeze and he smiled back at her reassuringly._

 _As father and daughter approached the alter, Sophie took a deep breath knowing the next face she would see would be her favourite. She turned her head to look forward and was greeted with the biggest smile the blonde had ever flaunted. Sophie could only do the same in return, locking eyes with her bride. Last time they had made it this far down the aisle all the brunette had felt was dread; questions constantly running through her mind, along with the doubts about whether she was doing the right thing. This time round she couldn't have felt more different. She looked over Sian trying her best to take in how breathtaking the other girl looked - Sophie had never felt luckier in her life._

 _The younger girl bit down on her bottom lip as she felt tears prick the backs of her eyes, she couldn't believe it was finally happening. It had felt like it had taken them a lifetime to get here, and after all they'd been through Sophie had had her doubts that they'd ever see this day, but here she was walking towards the girl she loved, about to swear a commitment that would span her entire life and she wasn't one little bit scared about it. She'd lived without Sian before, it had been happy at times but more often than not she knew she had been a fool to let the blonde walk away and since that night at Ryan's wedding Sophie had sworn to herself she would never let it happen again._

 _As Kevin and Sophie stood in front of Sian, they turned to one another, Kevin giving her a kiss on the cheek before smiling at Sian and sending her a wink. As Sophie watched her Dad take his place next to her Mum she turned round to look at Sian, she raised her shoulders grinning at the other girl, wanting to let out an excited squeal. They shared a quiet chuckle before Sian held out her hand for Sophie to take. The brunette slipped her hand inside her girlfriends and took a couple more steps forward to stand beside her so their backs were to the rest of the congregation._

 _Sophie watched Sian from the side, seeing her take a breath and shut her eyes momentarily, clearly nervous. The vicar even mouthed "are you okay" to the older girl who nodded and smiled anxiously in return causing Sophie to squeeze her hand reassuringly. This made Sian look to her, both grinning like Cheshire cats._

 _"_ _I love you" Sophie whispered._

 _"_ _I love you too."_

Sophie stirred from her dream with a stupid grin on her face. She turned her head to the side slowly allowing her eyes to open, only to squint at the light that came from the large window in the room.

She brought her hand to her face and rubbed her eyes with her forefinger and thumb, yawning in the process. She snuggled back down in her space in the bed turning onto her side, it was only after she'd blinked a few times, letting her eyes adjust to her surroundings, that she realised the other side of the bed was empty.

She reached out feeling the cold sheet and leant up resting on her elbow. The duvet just covered her shoulder as she looked around the room. _Was it all a dream?_ She guessed her and Sian's wedding was but Ryan's too? Had she become that crazy lady that invented full days in her own mind to make life more interesting? _Nooooo.. Surely not?_

She pushed herself up onto her knees leaning over the end of the bed for her bag. Glancing down at herself she realised she had nothing on, _yep, I remember that.. So it was real?!_

She shook her head reaching in her bag for her phone to check the date. _Sunday the eighteenth of September two thousand and sixteen.. Definitely happened then._

She sat back pulling her phone and the covers with her as she tried to take in everything that had gone on yesterday. She looked round noticing how tidy it was, the only clothes discarded over the floor were her own. No phone chargers in the wall, no coat hanging over any chairs and Sian's suitcase was nowhere to be seen. _She's gone..? Of course._ The brunette sighed leaning her head back on the wall closing her eyes.

Sophie cursed herself; she should've known last night had been too good to be true. She wondered how she had convinced herself that one night had fixed everything and maybe there was a chance that Sian would let Sophie back into her life.

She opened her eyes and straightened her head to face forward again, which was when the anger took over. She knew Sian was mad at her but how could she be that cruel to just leave her there, abandoning Sophie with no reasoning or explanation. She couldn't believe the blonde would just let her wake up in an empty hotel room without even a word of goodbye. _Maybe she thought it was easier? No Sophie! Don't defend her now! You showed and explained how sorry you were, what more could you have done?!_

Sophie continued to battle with her conscience as she left the bed gathering her clothes up in her hands. She realised it would only add to the humiliation doing the walk of shame from the room in the same dress she had worn yesterday.

She grumbled to herself as she replaced her naked body with her underwear and lifted her dress in front of her to put back on. She turned it round realising it was upside down and that's when she heard the hotel room door slam shut.

"Arghh" she yelped pulling her dress to cover her bare body.

"Shit, sorry" Sian said as she carried a brown paper bag in one hand and two drinks in the other. "Didn't mean to slam it, but no hands" she said gesturing to the items she was holding.

Sophie let out a mixed sigh of relief and frustration, thanking God it had been Sian to walk in and not a stranger. "Where the bloody hell have you been?!"

Sian went to speak but was interrupted by Sophie throwing her dress to the bed in anger.

The brunette moved closer to the blonde, "thought you could do a midnight flit did ya?!"

Sian glanced around the room, "..Sophie, it's 8am".

Sophie looked at the older girl, an angry expression clear on her face, "don't patronise me Sian! Hit it and quit it was your plan eh?!"

Sian bit the inside of her mouth trying to stop a smile from escaping, "good morning to you too". She brushed round Sophie, who was standing with her hands on her hips, to put the items she had been holding onto the bureau. "Nice underwear by the way" Sian teased turning to face her ex.

Sophie growled angrily looking round the room for something to wear, she moved to the bathroom quickly snatching the white robe off the door wrapping it round herself as she returned to her original place. "Well?!" she asked sharply as she angrily tied the cord tight at her waist.

Sian looked at her perplexed, "well what?"

"Where. Have. You. Been?" Sophie said through gritted teeth.

This only caused Sian to roll her eyes and turn her body to pick up on of the drinks behind her. She held it out to Sophie, "tea?"

The younger girl narrowed her eyes, "what?"

"Well I wasn't gonna deal with you on a Sunday morning without a tea inside you. Not a great way to start off seeing each other again".

Sophie moved her head back slightly surprised. Had she heard wrong? "W-w-what?" she stuttered.

"Bacon butty?" Sian questioned picking up the brown bag from behind her. When Sophie didn't answer she waved the drink and bag slightly.

Sophie shook her head a little watching as Sian put the items back down, "..what did you just say?"

"You heard" Sian muttered as she sipped on her own drink.

"But I thought-"

Sian cleared her throat interrupting Sophie, "I didn't wanna presume, but I never thought you were a.. How do you say? 'Hit it and quit it' kind of a girl" she said smirking as she tilted her head at the brunette.

Sophie blushed remembering her earlier outburst, "..I thought you'd gone".

Sian put her tea back on the side, "I nearly did".

"What stopped you?" Sophie asked hopeful.

Sian shrugged, "I don't know yet".

Sophie watched the blonde, who was clearly uncomfortable; she stood with her side facing the younger girl as she fiddled with the top on her drinks cup as it sat on the bureau.

The brunette stepped closer to her ex. "I had a dream about us.." she said trying to fill the silence. She hoped Sian would make conversation but when she didn't get a response she continued, "..we were at a wedding".

"That was yesterday" Sian sighed.

"No," Sophie corrected, "it was our wedding".

"Sounds more like a nightmare" the blonde stated.

Sophie smiled slightly taking another step towards her ex, "..It was nice".

Sian looked over at the younger girl, "we actually got married then?"

"I dunno, I didn't get that far.."

Sian rolled her eyes smirking, "nothing new then".

Sophie smiled to herself at Sian's sarcasm, she'd always thought of herself as the more stubborn one out of the two of them but Sian had certainly given her a run for her money over the last 24 hours. "I don't know what I would've done if you'd have walked out of my life again.." Sophie contemplated.

"Thrown a right strop going by your earlier reaction" Sian said smiling.

Sophie sighed, "I wouldn't have blamed you.. I'm surprised you didn't to be honest. I was angry when I thought you had done but I think I would've understood".

"I still can if you want me to?" Sian asked sarcastically.

Sophie smiled warmly and took the blondes hand, "..why did you stay Sian? Honestly?"

Sian watched the brunette for a moment, considering her answer. She had come so close this morning to walking away and never looking back, she had got as far as packing her case and writing several short notes to Sophie on the complimentary hotel notepad, but whatever she wrote didn't seem enough. Then she thought maybe it would be easier without a goodbye, Sophie would wake up the same way as she had every morning since they'd been apart; without Sian. And they could both go back to their separate lives having experienced one last night of passion with their lost loves - not necessarily better for it, perhaps worse, but they would've had a chance most people didn't. But every time she looked at the brunette sleeping peacefully she convinced herself it would be the last time and then steal another glance. She realised she didn't want to leave, she hadn't wanted to before and she didn't want to again. No matter the consequences, no matter the chances of her getting hurt again Sian knew the ride with Sophie would be worth the fall if it came to it. She could do the sleepless nights again if she had to, she could do the overwhelming feeling of loneliness, she could do the heartbreak and everything that came with it, but she couldn't bare the "what if". And looking across from Sophie now she knew she had made the right decision; with the younger girls hand in hers she knew she could face anything and she felt stronger for it. Whatever was to come, they could face together and if one day the blonde ended up alone again, she knew she wouldn't have traded her time with Sophie for the world.

With that thought in her head, she smiled softly at her ex and reached her free hand up to stroke the other girl's cheek. She sighed, "you Soph.. What other reason do I need?"

 **The End.**


End file.
